Turning of the Tide
by Lord22
Summary: Illidan, Arthas, and Jaina begin a search for the legendary lost Eye of Sageras with the help of some new friends. However everyone has their own agenda, and Maive Shadowsong is not far behind... The Sixth Installment of the Mercyverse.
1. An Era of Change

**Chapter One: An Era of Change**

It was a bright sunny day in Duskwallow Marsh, and Jaina Proudmoore was reading. It was a book about a magical theory which she had read a hundred times before and was reading again. Books had been one of the things which were difficult to import to Theramore. Even so, she liked studying and refreshing her memory. Then, just as it was getting good, she sensed darkness approaching on the nearby road.

It was a strange sort of darkness, like twilight as the last light of the setting sun shot through the mountains. Or the first light of dawn. She wasn't sure which. Either way, the sound of hoofbeats made her realize who it was in moments and she stood, closing her book with a smile. Retrieving her staff, she rushed through the woods and came out along the paved road system. One of her more recent constructions.

On the road was a man of healthy complexion, but his hair was white as snow. His armor was that of a paladin, but the road upon a skeletal horse. At his side was a gray sword inlaid with the symbols of skulls. It looked very evil, but the horror of looking at it had faded like night fades into day.

He reigned his horse to a stop and looked up at her.

Jaina considered how best to respond. 'You are three days late, Arthas.'

'The heroes are always too late, milady.' said Arthas with a slight smile. 'We always arrive just in time for the villain to gloat about his victory.'

There it was, the easy fatalism which had replaced youthful enthusiasm. She had grown to love it, and as he dismounted, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Their lips met, and then they broke the kiss, still holding each other.

'I would have thought almost a year working as an ambassador to the orcs would have improved your mood.' she said.

'Far from it.' said Arthas. 'Thrall keeps them in line, if only barely. The truce holds for now. So how is the colonization of Duskwallow going?' They broke the embrace and began to walk.

'As well as can be expected.' said Jaina. 'We've been giving our military some practice by clearing out the monsters in the region. And we're giving the druids a workout making the place livable. Ordinarily, I'd make room in Theramore, but with all the people coming in there is hardly room.

'We've started growing tobacco. It works well in the soil, though it's really unpleasant to farm. I've had a lot of cases of abuse with indentured servants and their masters. I'm having to write some new laws. Oh, and the defenses you and Father put together are nearly finished. If we ever come under attack, I doubt anything will get through.'

'Ah, and has my work as ambassador improved my reputation?' asked Arthas.

Jaina looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'Are you seriously asking me that question?'

'I'm trying to get the optimism out of my system.' he admitted.

'No.' she said with a sigh. 'Frankly Arthas, after what you did, you should be lucky the alliance isn't demanding your head.'

'The alliance is in a position to demand nothing. And they know it.' snapped Arthas. 'They want the night elves to help them in the wars with the scourge, and you are their best chance for that. Besides, I'm the only one keeping the forest trolls and ogres from resurging. Killing me would alienate the New Horde.'

'You know you could at least pretend you are sorry.' said Jaina.

'Sorry?' asked Arthas. 'If I hadn't taken up Frostmourne destiny would not have been fulfilled. The dragon aspects plan would have failed. I provided an essential service and minimized collateral while I was at it. Really, I should be rewarded and thanked for not leaving the job to Tichondrius and Mannaroth.'

'Well whatever you think you deserve you're in danger of being the next Aiden Pernolde.' said Jaina, trying to keep the amusement out of her tone.

'Don't even compare me to that coward.' said Arthas. 'Aiden Pernolde was a mewling fool who sold out the Alliance on the off chance that the orcs might kill him last. He was shortsighted, honorless, and now deceased.'

'Deceased?' asked Jaina. 'Since when?'

'Since my agents in the syndicate handed him over to King Wilhelm of Strahnbrad.' said Arthas. 'I gather there was a rather spectacular hanging. Though news of it hasn't reached the alliance as a whole yet.' He paused. 'Speaking of betrayers, how is Illidan.'

'Actually, I was just waiting for him.' said Jaina. 'He has been standing of a clifftop, waiting for Lady Vashj all day.'

'Lady Vashj,' mused Arthas, 'you've often spoken of her in your letters. Do you think she can be trusted?'

'I'd rather work with her than against her.' said Jaina. 'Her naga could make serious trouble for Theramore if they put their mind to it. We're a sea power, after all. As for whether she can be trusted, I've been hard at work trying to dissuade her from targetting the night elves.

'There seems to be some long-time hatred of the night elves. They wanted to initiate a full-on crusade against their coastal villages you know.'

'And how did you talk them out of that?' asked Arthas.

'I said that murdering night elf villages might cause them to interfere in our affairs.' said Jaina. 'Pragmatism is the great redeemer of the immoral. Do you want to go see Illidan?'

'I don't see why not.' admitted Arthas.

'Betrayer…' whispered a voice on the wind.

Clouds were gathering overhead as the voice resounded in their ears. Coming to the edge of a great cliff, they saw Illidan standing at the edge. He was looking out over a sea which was rapidly becoming stormy.

'In truth, it was I who was betrayed!'

Thunder cracked overhead as Illidan's black hair blew around his violet skin. His blindfolded eyes were turned downwards. His bare chest was pumping with rage. 'Still I am hunted. Still, I am hated. Now my blind eyes see what others cannot!'

The skies darkened further as he motioned with one hand like a conductor.

'That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced!'

A bolt of lightning struck the seas, and they churned. Then out of them came the naga. Jaina had never gotten used to the creatures, though she knew she should have. Their top half was humanoid, but with the head of a crocodile for the males. Their lower regions were those of snakes. They slithered onto the shore, wielding great tridents. Behind them came the sea witches, with the bodies of snakes and the torsos and heads of beautiful women. These also had six separate arms.

Lightning flashed again, reflecting off their scales as they approached. At their head was a female naga, yet she was different from the others. She was by far the most beautiful, and her hair was snakes. In her grip was a bow and she came before them.

'All has been done as you instructed, Lord Illidan.' said Lady Vashj. 'Queen Azshara has given her blessing for your mission. You may enter the Tomb of Sageras and unearth that which you seek.'

'Excellent.' said Jaina. 'We did not want to risk an international incident. The Alliance appreciates your people's cooperation.'

'We share a common enemy, Lady Proudmoore.' said Vashj. 'Your victory is ours in this circumstance.'

'And what of my request?' asked Jaina.

'In regards to your request to establish an embassy between our peoples,' said Vashj 'the answer is no. Our homeland is kept safe through secrecy. To allow a human or any other race to set foot within it might compromise our security.

'However, we are willing to consider sending an ambassador to Theramore.'

'Excellent,' said Jaina, 'our fleet is ready. We can set out at any time.'

'Now go forth.' said Illidan as though she had said nothing at all. 'Do as I have told you. Unleash the tides of doom upon all who would oppose us.'

There was silence. Finally, Vashj spoke. 'Are you certain we cannot launch a few coastal raids upon the night elves? Burn down a few villages; we'll be in and out in a day.'

'Didn't we already discuss this?' asked Jaina with a sigh.

'Our hatred for the night elves runs deeper than the oceans.' said Vashj. 'And I was hoping to avail upon Lord Illidan to reconsider.'

'No.' said Illidan. 'Your vendetta is well known to me. However, pragmatism must come before vengeance. As of this moment, the night elves are unaware of what we are doing. Only Maiev and her watchers may prove a hindrance. And Proudmoore has seen to it that they are forbidden to pursue me.

'If you attack the night elves, it may be traced back to us, and then Maiev will be unleashed, alongside an army.'

'And the orcs?' asked Vashj.

'They have no idea what is happening here.' said Arthas. 'And they have no navy to speak of. Besides, the Warchief has problems of his own. All of Thrall's energy is now focused on maintaining peace with the Barren's Alliance. Tensions are flaring at the border.'

'While the legion is too busy regrouping in the deep desert to take any action against us.' said Illidan. 'At the moment we have no serious opposition. This must be maintained for as long as possible, at least until we have it within our grasp.'

'I understand.' mused Vashj. 'And we shall obey.'

The naga dispersed, going back into the water. There was a moment of silence before Arthas looked to Illidan. The Demon Hunter turned to face him, and blindfold met blue-green eyes in silent challenge.

'Was the lightning truly necessary, Demon Hunter?' asked Arthas, smiling wryly.

'Yes.' said Illidan.

'Well necessary or no,' mused Jaina, 'I'm hoping this mission goes without any bloodshed.'

Suddenly she heard a shuffling in the trees. Turning around, she halted before smiling. It was only an owl, sitting in the tree. Wait, owls weren't native to Duskwallow. What had brought one this far out?

It flew away, and Jaina turned her mind to other things.

* * *

Maiev Shadowsong was a formidable figure. Most night elves went clad in very little armor or clothing at all for this matter. Maiev was not most night elves. Her outfit was a suit of forged metal like that of a black night out of a fairy tale. Her mouth and her eyes were the only things visible to one who looked at her. Her black cape shrouded her movements.

'What news, Naisha?' she asked.

Naisha looked up. 'Our birds report that Illidan has taken a fleet of Alliance Ships. They have some goal overseas.'

'I see.' said Maiev. 'Order the birds to follow the fleet far enough to get their bearings. We will head to the port north of here and get some ships. From there we will set out after Illidan.'

'With respect, Mistress,' said Naisha, 'to do so would be a direct violation of the orders given by Priestess Tyrande. She was very clear.'

'I am fully aware of Tyrande's wishes.' said Maiev. 'However, since all of this is her fault, to begin with, we are going to ignore her. Come, let us rally the other watchers. We have work to do.'

Though the demonlord, Archimonde, and the Burning Legion were utterly defeated at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, much of Ashenvale Forest remained tainted by the foul demonic energies. The combined efforts of the druids and the sentinels had brought a tenuous to the northlands, but dark creatures still lurked within the shadowed woods.

In this perilous time, Maiev Shadowsong had come forth to hunt her dangerous prey. To chain him once more beneath the cold earth. That was the plan in theory.

'Mistress,' said Naisha, 'why would the humans wish to help Illidan?'

'They do not know his true nature.' said Maiev. 'To them, he must seem a valuable asset. Remember sisters, when we find Illidan we must do all in our power to circumvent the alliance. We cannot afford a war with them.'

'Yes mistress.' said Naisha.

They headed north and made their way toward a nearby village. The woods nearby were spotted with a blight that had not yet healed. Broken pillars from ancient ruins could still be seen here and there. The trees swayed in an early morning breeze, flowing through their hair. Maiev realized she had not felt the wind on her face for years innumerable. She doubted she would again, beneath her mask.

Entering through the gate into the village they found people were going this way and that. No doubt on whatever business they spent time on. They wore strange clothes, of the sort made by humans. They wore necklaces with gems on them and did not hunt for food. Rather they bought their food. They harvesting the wood from the trees, and using the money to purchase what they needed. It was a sedative lifestyle, born from a corruption of the night elves symbiosis with nature — an abomination which had become all too common. There was a fountain at the center of town — the work of humans without any of the natural beauty normally afforded to moon wells.

These were not the warriors who had driven out the demons ten thousand years ago. But those who had succumbed to the temptation of what humans called civilization. This decadence had been growing for centuries. But with the coming of the Alliance, it had become far worse.

As they walked among them the people dodged away, trying to stay out of sight. Maiev was well known to them. Her inquisitors had caught a number of night elves experimenting with magic. They had and made an example of them. It was a thankless task, but someone had to do it. Cenarius had tasked the watchers long ago with preventing the spread of arcane magic. And they had never failed.

'These people have been corrupted.' muttered an archer as they walked. 'Tied to civilization.'

'Illidan's influence at work.' said Maiev. 'If not for him, the wilds would have reigned supreme long ago. Come, let us depart this wretched place.'

They made their way beyond the gate and back into the forests. Though they were still blighted, it was far preferable. The fel was a corruption of a different sort. It could be fought and uprooted with enough effort. Civilization was another kind of enemy.

Here the ground was blighted and the trees were sick. The scent of fel energy and death was all around them. Yet even here the blight was beginning to recede, slowly but surely.

'The legion's corruption still grips the land.' Maiev said. 'Let us move on.'

'Mistress,' said Naisha, 'there is a furbolg village up ahead. Perhaps we could shelter there for a time?'

'No.' said Maiev. 'We have much to do and no time to stop. Let us move on and not trouble these simple creatures with our presence.'

As it turned out the furbolgs had mostly moved on. They found some abandoned dwellings here and there, but there were only a few of them here or there as they passed. The land here had been badly blighted, and it must have been difficult for their communities to eat.

Even so, as they made their way through the trees Maiev was ill at ease. Her senses were screaming and she felt for sure as though something would happen. An ambush would be unleashed. Satyrs would come out of the wood and battle would be joined. Yet nothing of the sort occurred and they pressed on.

Soon they were approached by a group of her watchers, along with several dryads. 'Mistress Shadowsong, we're glad to have found you. There is no sign of any trouble here. We had to calm down an angry wildkin, but other than that we've had no trouble.'

'The woods are oddly silent.' mused Maiev. 'There is something sinister to all this. Come, sisters, let us move on.'

As they pressed on. As they did Maiev reflected that she had never had a journey this long that was so safe. Could it be that peace had descended upon the forests? It was a strange concept, and she wasn't sure she liked it. Harmony led to stagnation. Soon they found yet another village.

Here Maiev saw something that horrified her. Night elves were sowing fields and planting within them grain. 'What are you doing?!'

'This?' asked the farmer. 'This watcher is a human technique for farming.'

'I know what it is!' snarled Maiev. 'Nature is not ours to command and control as we will! What you are doing is heresy!'

'The armor you are wearing is made of steel.' said the farmer. 'You combine several kinds of ore and use tools to create a material far more protective than leather. This is the same.'

'These weapons are needed to repel demons and other invaders!' snarled Maiev. 'Not for my own benefit!'

'And these plants are needed so my family doesn't starve to death.' snapped the farmer. 'Now be off with you, we have work enough to do without a self-righteous warden pretending to be my better.'

Maiev drew a dagger and drew it back. The man shrank back and she would have thrown it into his heart. However, Naisha caught the hand. 'Mistress, this will accomplish nothing.'

'…Yes,' said Maiev, 'you are right of course. Move on. And you… you had best hope that the Druids share your view on the matter.'

They moved onwards and finally came to the port they were seeking. It was surrounded by a large community of night elves, as well as a number of other races who had come to dwell by the shore. Coastal communities tended to have more variety. As they walked into it Maiev found herself in a fouler mood than ever. She approached the harbor mistress quickly. The woman shuddered as she approached. 'Mistress Shadowsong, we are honored by your-'

'Cease your flatter,' said Maiev, before she noticed something. 'where are your ships?'

'I…' The harbor mistress paused. 'They…'

'Speak up!' said Maiev.

'They were purchased!' said the harbor mistress. 'The Warchief of the Horde purchased all our ships at enough of a price so we could make a thousand more! He paid extra to have our crews teach their replacements! We're still rebuilding our vessels!'

'To what end did the orcs need such vessels?' asked Maiev.

'He didn't say.' said the harbor mistress. 'But uh… the humans say that the orcs have always been terrible shipbuilders. He might be making a navy.'

'And you have assisted him.' noted Maiev. 'You are a fool, and this may cost our people dearly in the long run. Naisha, tell our forces to move out at once. The port of Nendis lies to the north. Perhaps there we can find a ship and set sail after Illidan.'

'With respect, Mistress Shadowsong,' said Naisha, 'we have been traveling days with no rest. Perhaps we could spend the night in this place.'

'This place sickens me.' said Maiev. 'And I will wait here no longer. We move onward, and will camp in the wilds as is right for our kind.'

Naisha sighed. 'Yes, mistress.'

They pressed on for several more days. The lamentable signs of civilization were driven back around them. Soon they were walking in healthy wildlands. Then out of the trees came a party of watchers. They saluted her as they approached.

'Mistress Shadowsong,' said the watcher, 'thank Elune! You are the first of our kind we have met in the woods today in weeks. The satyrs have fled well beyond the borders into the deepest parts of the wood. Illidan- the sentinels, seems to have terrified them out of their minds.

'There hasn't been a single raid in six months.'

It was perhaps the strangest thing Maiev had ever heard. The war with the satyrs had been a part of life for so long. And now it seemed it had been won. The creatures were in terror of them, their masters destroyed, their plans undone. Tyrande might have finished them off with ease, yet something had stayed her hand.

No doubt the same madness which caused her to free Illidan. 'Well you may be of great service to me.' said Maiev. 'We are pursuing Illidan and could use your help.'

'Our blades are yours to command, mistress.' said the watcher. 'However, you and your warriors looked tired. There is a furbolg village near here. Perhaps we can take shelter there.'

Maiev realized that she was tired. Her armor felt heavier than ever, she simply hadn't noticed in her resolve. 'Yes… I think that would be wise. It will not due to attack Illidan without due preparation.' The others were tired too, lagging on their panthers.

They came to the furbolg village and found it very large. The bear creatures were busily roasting a great many deer which had been freshly caught. Others were playing instruments. It looked to be some kind of festival, but it came to a halt when they entered the clearing.

The chieftain, a large furbolg with gray hair came forward. 'Ah, welcome to our village, noble watcher. I am Chieftain Greymore. Please accept our hospitality.'

'I am Maiev Shadowsong. Your hospitality would be welcome.' said Maiev.

'We were just in the midsts of a festival.' said Graymore. 'Terrorclaw, see to it that food is brought for our guests, and let music be played throughout the night.'

As Maiev and her watchers sat down to dine, something happened. Maiev noticed several of the furbolgs were chanting something. She had heard it somewhere before, but she wasn't sure what it was. Looking to Graymore, she sipped her wine and spoke.

'Tell me, what custom is it that they are observing?'

'They are speaking the chant of light.' said Graymore.

'Light?' asked Maiev.

'Yes, we furbolgs have been connected to the light, as the humans call it.' said Graymore. 'It was the work of our savior.' He paused and looked at her. 'There is no need to keep your helmet on. These borders are well protected.'

'This… is not merely a helmet.' said Maiev. 'I'd rather not discuss it. Tell me, who is this savior?' It did not sound innocent to her.

'We have always had an innate connection to nature.' said Graymore. 'As the lands of Ashenvale were corrupted, madness began to overtake us. Yet then the one called Arthas Menethil imbued our species' holy places with the power of the light. It purged our minds of the fel corruptions and gave us clarity.

'Afterwards, the priests of the light of the Alliance instructed us in its use.'

Ah, so that was where it came from. More work by the allies of Illidan. Yet she doubted these furbolgs had any knowing part in it. 'I have met this Arthas.' said Maiev. 'I should be wary of him. He wields the very fel power which nearly maddened you.'

'We have heard similar words from the Alliance.' mused Graymore. 'It seems that there was some kind of misunderstanding in his homeland. It caused him to become their enemy. Whatever it is, however, we owe him a great debt, and we honor his name, just as we honor you.'

As the night passed Maiev found her misgivings gradually yielding. She had always liked furbolgs. Theirs was a society which had not yet been corrupted by civilization. She slept soundly and awoke the next morning with her watcher's before getting ready to go.

Graymore saw her off.

'I thank you Graymore.' she said. 'Were circumstances different I should have liked to have stayed a time, yet my duty compels me to go on.'

'Farewell, Mistress Shadowsong.' said Graymore. 'May the spirits smile upon you.'

'On you as well.' said Maiev.

Then they turned and pressed on. Naisha was silent. 'The forests seem to be healing. I am glad that the furbolgs were not wiped out. They are a pleasant race.'

'Yes,' said Maiev, 'yes they are.'

Memories of a story told to her in far darker times came back. How she had emphasized with the very person who would fall to darkness. She shook such thoughts away and pressed on. Finally, they came to Nendis. They entered through the gates and went straight to the harbormaster. He shuddered as she approached. Just why was it that everyone she met viewed her in absolute terror?

Oh right, because they were guilty and they knew she knew they were guilty. And because if she did not have a use for them she would find an occasion to have them seized for questioning.

'Mistress Shadowsong, I am surprised at your presence here.' said the harbormaster. 'We thought that you would… erm… that you were…'

'Save your breath. I require ships. Several.' said Maiev.

'To what purpose?' asked the harbor master.

'Watcher business.' snapped Maiev.

'I'm going to need more of a reason than that.' said the harbormaster. 'Priestess Tyrande-'

'Has no authority over me.' said Maiev. 'My purpose was given to me by Cenarius himself, and I will carry it out. And by that authority, I am ordering you to give me two ships.'

'We have two, but… but they are loaded with cargo and bound for Theramore.' said the harbormaster. 'The merchants-'

'Naisha,' said Maiev, 'go aboard the ships and seize them. Tell the merchants that they are transporting us now. If anyone resists you have my permission to make an example of them.'

'Mistress Shadowsong-' began the harbormaster.

'I don't care.' said Maiev, before stalking past him.

There was very little resistance on the first ship. The Watcher's had to formidable a reputation for anyone to resist them with arms. However, the captain did have a practical concern.

'Mistress Shadowsong, there isn't enough room on the ships for so many soldiers.' The captain said.

'Nonsense,' said Maiev, 'these ships were designed to carry troops in times of war.'

'Yes but… we have cargo onboard.' said the captain. 'Very expensive cargo.'

'Then dump it.' said Maiev. 'My mission is of far greater importance.'

'But… I took out a loan to buy this cargo.' said the captain. 'If I don't make a profit off this I could be ruined.'

'That does not seem like my problem.' said Maiev. 'If you were enough of a fool to put yourself in debt then you justly deserve to be beggared. It is the natural result of your trade.'

'I won't do it!' snapped a shrill voice. 'I don't know who you night elves think you are, but I'm a legitimate businessman! I won't have my ship commandeered for some namby-pamby save-the-world mission.'

Maiev looked up to see a goblin. She looked to the harbormaster. 'Why does a goblin command one of your ships?'

'He is experienced,' said the man, 'and he hasn't cheated anyone, um, he and his family came here a year ago. They haven't been any trouble, I assure you. He just… look if you compensate him for the cargo and add a little on the side he'll probably take you.'

'I have no intention of negotiating with these scum.' said Maiev.

'Don't hurt him!' cried the harbormaster. 'He's just acting according to his nature. It's not his fault!'

She approached the goblin, who eyed her defiantly. 'So, you're the one who wants to use my ship for her own ends huh? Well, I won't have it, not without due compensation. I'll take my pay in gold, the price of my cargo and something extra. We goblins don't barter, and we don't negotiate with-'

Maiev drew out a knife and put it to his throat. The goblin went very still as the razor sharp edge went near his throat. 'Ah, brute force. My one weakness... heh heh, when did you want to leave?'

'Right away.' said Maiev, before walking back to the ship.

'Well boys, my daddy always said that charity is tax deductible, so let's get to it!' said the goblin.

Naisha came up behind her. 'Mistress, do you believe we can defeat Illidan even if we find him?'

'Illidan has powerful allies,' said Maiev, 'of that there is no doubt. Now he is not just a traitor, but one who has the ear of many powers.'

They set sail in the waning hours of the day. A mist arose around them. Yet Maiev did not move from the prow of the ship as she watched the mist.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, can you say 'Adaptational jerkass?' Maive is ironically at her most sympathetic in this mission. However, here there is no crisis. Maive is super conservative and night elf society is changing, she comes across as a real jerk. I actually had to do some last minute changes to the last scene to keep her from seeming outright evil.

Anyway, for those of you just joining us, welcome to the Sixth Installment of the Mercyverse. It's a fairly longrunning series of fanfics. They are based on the idea that the various factions went out of their way to avoid killing without need.

The order of the fanfics chronologically is this:

Warcraft: Orcs and Humans {incomplete.}

Wrath of the Light

Mercy of the Damned

Colonization of Kalimdor

Rage of the Eternal

Turning of the Tide

Anyway, for those who have been here the whole time, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to get this thing out there. I needed a break from the Warcraft Fandom, to be honest. Even after I'd had enough of a break I couldn't think of any way to start things.

The basic problem was that Illidan was allied with the naga. And the Alliance was allied with Illidan. And the night elves were allied with the Alliance. So it was impossible for me to actually have the core conflict take place in the same way. I'm actually still working out my solution, but there comes a time when you just have to write and hope for the best.


	2. The Hospitality of the Naga

**Chapter Two: The Hospitality of the Naga**

The office of Tyrande Whisperwind was not built so much as grown. It has been made within a huge ancient, and its bookshelves and desk was actually grown from the floor and walls. Tyrande herself sat there, writing letters with a goose feather quill. Her movements were short and vicious. Shandris was surprised the paper wasn't begging for mercy.

She waited there a few minutes with nothing being said. Shandris ventured to speak. 'Lady Tyrande, you called for me?'

Tyrande halted, then finished writing before sealing the letter and rolling it up. She then sat up and motioned to the hundreds of letters piled up around her with a smile on her face. Somehow the smile only made her seem more enraged. 'What is on my desk, Shandris?'

'…Letters priestess.' said Shandris.

'What kind of letters?' asked Tyrande.

'I don't know.' said Shandris. What was this about?

'They are letters of complaint.' said Tyrande. 'Do you know what they all have in common?'

'I don't know, priestess.' said Shandris. What point was she trying to make?

'Well let me give you a hint.' said Tyrande. 'The people these letters concern have begun working very hard. I have complaints about these people taking other people from their beds. Mostly on trumped-up charges. I have complaints about the misuse of authority — complaints about being harried for trying to go about ordinary business. And several accusations of murder.

And I find myself powerless to do anything about this. Because these people were granted their authority by Cenarius himself. and are therefore out of my jurisdiction. Who am I talking about?'

Ah, so that was what this was about. 'The Watchers.' said Shandris.

'Yes.' said Tyrande, smile becoming sharklike. 'The Watchers. Of course, I have had Malfurion request an audience with Ysera to get the area clarified. Unfortunately, Ysera has taken some time to respond. In the meantime, we must deal with matters as we can.'

'Priestess, you seem troubled.' said Shandris.

Tyrande looked at her seriously. 'I can't afford to not be troubled.' She snatched up a letter. 'I just received word from my contacts in Nendis. Within days of Lady Proudmoore's expedition departing, Maiev commandeered several ships. She took off in pursuit, using the threat of death to motivate the crews.

'Do you know what might happen when she catches up?'

This was a question Shandris did know the answer to. '…She might start a war.'

'Exactly.' said Tyrande eyes hardening.

'What would you have me do?' asked Shandris.

'I want you to walk out that office door, gather the sentinels, prep a fleet and drag Maiev back by the hair if necessary!' said Tyrande, pointing to the door.

'Right, as you wish.' said Shandris, saluting. 'I'll see to it at-'

'Go.' said Tyrande in a voice which brooked no argument.

Shandris fled.

* * *

It was a starry night as the small Alliance Fleet cut through the water toward their destination. If one looked over the side, one spot the shine of a naga's tale as they swam through the water. Jaina observed them, while Arthas paced with his hands behind his back.

'Arthas come over here and have a look at this.' said Jaina.

'What is it?' asked Arthas.

'The naga are sending advance scouts out well ahead of our fleet. They move far more quickly than even the fastest of our ships. It's amazing.'

'I'm glad you think so.' muttered Arthas, returning to pacing.

For a moment there was silence, his footfalls sounding on the wooden deck. The sailors eyed him nervously. Even now, he was still a subject of fear from the men of Theramore. Jaina supposed she could not blame them, but that did not mean she didn't wish it were otherwise.

'Will you cease doing that?' asked Illidan suddenly, from where he had been meditating on deck. 'It distracts me. We have no cause to be uneasy.'

'As you wish.' said Arthas, before making his way up to the top deck and looking back. ' Are you sure that our passing went unmarked Illidan?'

'Of course, it went unmarked.' snapped Illidan in the tone of one who took professional offense. 'Our preparations have been flawless. Even the crews do not know the true nature of our mission. None in Kalimdor have any conception of what we are doing. And none in the Eastern Kingdoms could arrive in time to interfere. Get some rest; we've more than earned it.'

There was silence. 'Why do you ask?' asked Illidan suddenly.

'Because there are some ships following us.' said Arthas.

'What?!' said Illidan. 'Impossible!'

Jaina and Illidan made their way to Arthas' position and peered over the side. Or rather Jaina peered over the side and Illidan stood there, blind. Then she realized he was listening carefully to the wind, and perhaps sensing.

'It doesn't have to be anything sinister, Arthas.' said Jaina. 'It is probably just a fleet of merchant ships sailing their wares. Straight into the Maelstrom. Damn.'

'Maiev is on the ship.' said Illidan. 'I'd know that scar-faced whore's voice anywhere. Curse that woman. She must have somehow gotten word of us. Yet how?'

Jaina remembered the birds she had seen. Birds that were not native to Duskwallow. 'I just realized, I saw some birds that didn't belong in Duskwallow.'

'What kind?' asked Illidan.

'Owls of some sort.' said Jaina. 'I think the huntresses keep them as pets.'

'Why did you say nothing of this before?' demanded Illidan.

'I didn't think it was important.' said Jaina. 'I… probably should have.'

'No matter.' said Illidan. 'Now that we know they are here it will be a simple matter to remove them. Vashj!'

The Sea Witch emerged from the ocean at his command. 'Your will, Lord Illidan?'

'The Warden is following us.' said Illidan. 'Sink her ships. Kill the crew and bring her to me.'

'In Azshara's name, it will be done.' said Vashj, before turning.

'Hold on! We can't attack them!' said Jaina.

'I see no reason why we should not.' said Vashj. 'There is no possible motive for the night elves to be here save to interfere with our affairs. The very fact that they tail us means we will soon come to blows with them. Better to face them where we hold the advantage.'

'Yes,' said Jaina, 'but they might not be acting with Malfurion and Tyrande's blessing.'

'What do you mean?' asked Illidan.

'I've been in contact with the night elves.' said Jaina. 'I… persuaded Tyrande and Malfurion to forbid Maiev Shadowsong from pursuing you. To my knowledge that order hasn't changed.'

'If that is so,' said Vashj, 'then we may feel free to annihilate them without consequence?'

'Can we?' asked Jaina. 'Illidan, the ruler of the night elves, wasn't Malfurion or Tyrande. It was Cenarius. He was the one everyone looked to for orders. Now that Cenarius is dead, your brother is the closest they have to a leader. But Maiev got her orders directly from Cenarius.

'It is possible that she may regard Tyrande as an illegitimate source of authority.'

'Her reasons do not matter to me in the slightest.' said Illidan. 'Nor do I see why this should matter to you?'

'Because I need the night elves, Illidan.' said Jaina. 'If the Horde turns hostile, then the night elves can create a second front against them. And it isn't in your interest to destroy her either, not like this.'

'Why not?' asked Vashj. 'Very few disadvantages would be worth diminishing that race of savages.'

'Look,' said Jaina, 'right now Maiev hasn't done anything to attack us. She probably will, but we've got the combined forces of the Alliance and the Naga here. She has what, two ships? If it comes to a fight, we'll win easily.'

'If she is fool enough to attack us,' said Arthas, 'we can simply explain the situation. Malfurion can disavow any knowledge or complicity in the affair. If we attack and destroy her, however, it could be considered an act of war.'

'Why should the night elves deny her complicity?' asked Vashj.

'Because they need us.' said Arthas. 'For the first time in thousands of years, the barrens are a threat to them. The Barrens Alliance and the Horde are both growing in power. If one of them were to invade the night elves, they would want help in repelling the invasion.'

'This is all very complicated.' said Illidan. 'Vashj, what is your view on this?'

'I expect we will end up killing her regardless.' said Vashj. 'Yet there is a certain logic to their arguments. I will defer to your judgment.'

'…We will not attack first.' said Illidan.

'Good.' said Jaina.

'Jaina,' said Arthas, 'can you not teleport over to Darnassus? You can confirm whether or not Maiev is here under an official order?'

'Teleporting is not as effortless as I make it look, Arthas.' said Jaina. 'Besides, I'm on a ship. That makes it much more difficult, and one wrong move could send me to the wrong place. Which could make getting back difficult.'

'Ah, of course.' said Arthas.

'How can you not know such a simple thing?' asked Jaina.

'Ripping souls from the bodies of corpses and resurrecting the dead is one thing.' said Arthas. 'Arcane magic is quite another.'

Morning dawned. By the light of the rising sun, they beheld the islands that were their destination. It had taken days of travel, but there they were. They were far more colorful than Jaina had expected. Tropical trees were everywhere on them. Even from this distance, she could see birds flying this way and that. She thought she caught sight of some sea giants as well, but that might have just been her imagination. Here and there as they drew near the shore, she could see shattered masonry, etched with carvings.

'I knew of these islands back from the stories my father would tell me when I was a teenager.' said Jaina. 'It was Gul'dan who came here first, wasn't it?'

'Yes,' said Vashj, 'the sorcerer used his formidable powers to raise it up from the depths. It destroyed several settlements of ours in the process. Since then they have been refounded.'

'I'd like to see some of these settlements if you don't mind.' said Jaina.

'Then you are fortunate,' said Vashj, 'we will pass right through one of them soon enough.'

They soon were navigating between a number of different islands. As they did, they passed strange settlements of a design Jaina did not recognize. She peered at them in wonder, for they seemed to consist of many colorful growths in shallow water. It took a moment for her to recognize them.

'Those are… coral reefs.' Jaina realized. 'How were they not destroyed when Gul'dan raised the island?'

'They were not here.' said Vashj. 'The coral reef is essential to the ecosystem of many undersea creatures. We naga create them as a means to shelter them. This makes hunting for our fish convenient.'

'So, fish farming then?' said Jaina, noticing now the shimmering of naga scales amid the communities. 'That's really clever.' There were other things. In particular, a huge ziggurat-like structure immersed in the water. There were three pillars rising high. Around it was strange creatures, that looked like they were related to murlocs. 'What is that huge building?'

'The Temple of the Tides.' said Vashj. 'Where the ruler resides. There is also where the mur'gul's bring their tribute.'

'And the one with the wings?' asked Jaina.

'That is the Shrine to Azshara, where my sisters and I are trained and sleep. It is also where the couatls roost.' Jaina glanced up to where some of the flying serpents Vashj spoke of were flying. They were remarkable creatures, weren't they? 'And then there are the spawning grounds. There the males look after the eggs, alongside some of our more formidable creatures.'

'You mean that square well thing?' guessed Jaina.

'Yes.' said Vashj.

'So the genders are segregated?' surmised Jaina.

'They are allowed to interact during the time of feasting near the coral reef.' said Vashj. 'That is where courtship takes place. Usually, there are several males for every female. Our males are more numerous, stronger and less intelligent than our females.'

'Some would say the last two is true of humans.' mused Jaina with a slight smile. 'So, do you fertilize eggs or-'

'We reproduce by the same means as surface dwellers.' said Vashj, sounding surprised at the question. 'A remnant of our former natures.'

'Ah, right um… So, Azshara, she is your goddess?'

'In a manner of speaking.' said Vashj.

'I heard some unflattering stories from the night elves.' said Jaina.

'Of course, you did. The night elves are a stagnant race. They are doomed to be wiped away. Their every action is dedicated to continuing their gradual spiral into oblivion. With the exception of Lord Illidan, of course.' said Vashj. 'Azshara is a being of unsurpassed beauty and wisdom. That wisdom and power have only increased with time.'

'Didn't she try to summon Sageras so they could… uh…' Jaina paused, '…live happily ever after,

'Night elf propaganda surrounds that story.' said Vashj. 'They would have you believe her entirely vapid and selfish. Sageras had no intention of destroying Azeroth. He was in love with Azshara.'

'And you are sure about this?' said Jaina.

'I was Azshara's handmaiden long before the War of the Ancients.' said Vashj. 'I had to listen to some of their conversations. No one who was not lovestruck could act the way the two of them did. The night elves didn't stop Sageras to save the world. They did it to prevent their rebellion from being crushed.

'Sageras was hardly alone anyway. Azshara is a very easy person to fall in love with.'

This conversation was getting remarkably awkward. 'Ah, you know, I met Archimonde.' said Jaina. 'Uh… you'll forgive me if I doubt that his master was-'

'Archimonde and Kil'jaden thought Sageras was merely using Azshara.' explained Vashj. 'One does not reveal that one is madly and desperately in love with someone to one's subordinates. It is a sign of weakness. Because of that once Sageras was slain they continued to operate on what they assumed was his will.'

'Yes but, the Legion has destroyed many worlds.' said Jaina. 'Why would Azeroth be special?'

'There is nothing special about Azeroth.' said Vashj. 'Only Azshara. Had Sageras succeeded in his agenda my people would have become his favored servants. And Azshara, his queen. Only the intervention of the wretched night elves prevented that glorious event.'

'Well, you'll forgive me if I say that I'm glad my species had a chance to exist.' mused Jaina, suspecting that a large part of what was being said was naga propaganda.

'You should thank Illidan for that, not the night elves.' hissed Vashj. 'Here we are.'

Thank Illidan? Why?

'Why Illidan?' asked Jaina.

But Vashj did not hear her. She'd already leaped over the side and was swimming toward a large naga settlement. In the distance, she could see a gigantic structure of tan stone, overgrown with foliage and vines. It was on a patch of dry land hardly larger than the structure itself.

The gangplank was thrown down, and Jaina stepped off the vessel into the ankle-high water. A huge naga male appeared before her as her men came down, carrying a trident.

'I bring greetings on behalf of Lady Serpenthra.' said the naga. 'I am to escort you to her hall. You had best watch your step and follow me carefully. Some parts of this settlement are very deep. It was not made for surface dwellers.'

'Your hospitality is greatly appreciated.' said Jaina with a bow.

Arthas and Illidan came by her at a fast pace, and she followed after them, leading her troops forward. Several times her men misstepped and stepped into the deeper water. Fortunately, the naga were quick to fish them out, so no one died, but Jaina couldn't help but feel ill at ease. Her unease grew when she saw some of the mur'guls she'd seen before. It was lying on its knees, resting when a massive naga male loomed over it. A whip was in his hand.

'Wretched creature! Get back to work!' snarled the naga.

There was a crack, and the mur'gul scrambled back to its work, but not before receiving several more lashes. The naga then delved back into the water. Jaina felt a sense of pity for the creature.

'Shouldn't you do something about that?' she asked Vashj.

'Why would I?' asked Vashj, perplexed. 'The Mur'gol's purpose is to serve us. If it will not work, it is right that it should be whipped.'

'…You know, among humans it is generally considered a sign of tyranny to whip one's peasants.' said Jaina.

'Remarkable.' mused Vashj. 'How do you keep them in line?'

'Incentives generally.' said Jaina. 'People work harder if they have a stake in the system.'

'Interesting. Whatever the case, they are not my slaves to discipline.' said Vashj. 'Thus it is out of my hands. We Sea Witches each rule our own subordinates and are united only by our loyalty to Azshara. Quiet, here is the Lady Serpenthra now.'

Serpenthra was a bit taller than Vashj, and the snakes she had for hair were shorter. She held a trident in one hand as she slithered forward and bowed to Illidan. 'Lord Illidan, your coming has been foreseen by Azshara. Though the strands of fate did not speak as loudly in regards to some of these.'

'As in all things, Lady Serpenthra, fate is as always a cunning mistress. Only those such as your Queen may know it fully.' said Illidan, bowing in turn.

'If Azshara withheld such knowledge from us, then I am certain it is part of her plan.' said Serpenthra. 'Come, we have prepared a meal for you and your assembly.'

'Among the younger Sea Witches it has become a custom to refer to Azshara as omnipotent.' said Vashj, voice cold.

'And you don't?' guessed Jaina.

'Azshara's will is not to be questioned. However in my role as one of her advisors it is my duty to provide alternative plans.' said Vashj. 'I grew up with her, watched her learn to sing. We braided each other's hair when we still had it. So perhaps I am not as much in her spell as the others of my rank.'

'Was your alliance with Illidan one of those alternative plans?' asked Jaina.

'You are perceptive.' said Vashj. 'My people are impatient for war, and many wanted to launch an all-out assault on the night elves. It was I who suggested an alliance with Illidan.

'Your own people's assistance was an unforeseen windfall.'

'Yes, I guess it was.' said Jaina.

* * *

The meal, as it turned out, was fish. Lots of different kinds of fish, actually. The greens were various kinds of undersea plants. It was served by mur'guls upon tables of stone set in the dry land. Jaina's men camped some distance away, while the leadership feasted. Serpenthra proved a hospitable host and had food sent to her men as well.

Arthas remained in Illidan's shadow, speaking little save to answer questions. Illidan, on the other hand, told a full account of his doings. Jaina was called to explain others. Arthas related his own story only reluctantly.

Eventually, the conversation moved away from Jaina. She looked to Vashj, a question on her mind. 'Vashj…'

'Yes?' asked the Sea Witch.

'Why are you helping us against the legion?' asked Jaina. 'If, well, considering your history…'

'Sageras was our great hope.' said Vashj. 'Kil'jaden and Archimonde were, but his lieutenants and they are a grave threat to us. If they are victorious, all of us will burn.'

'You have asked me many questions. May I ask you one in turn?'

'Yes, of course.' said Jaina.

'Why do you trust Arthas?' asked Vashj.

The question hit her hard. She'd been asked exactly the same thing by a lot of other people, among those the people she ruled. 'Oh, um… he helped us out a lot. We've been close for years. I know he has made some mistakes, but he's trying to make up for them in his own way.'

'He has far from cut his ties with the scourge.' said Vashj. 'You seem to regard him as a subordinate when in truth this is more an alliance.'

'Look, Arthas has done… terrible things.' said Jaina. 'But I don't think he's going to keep doing them. I think he has the world's best interests at heart, or he would have joined Archimonde.'

'Perhaps,' mused Vashj, 'yet you are very naive to think that his means of helping the world must align with yours. He has some plan of his own in all this, and you should know that before he springs it on you.'

Jaina felt very uncomfortable with all this. The food was excellent, but she wasn't hungry. 'I… I'm going to see how my soldiers are doing.'

'As you wish.' said Vashj.

Jaina made her way over to the men and approached Colonel Loreena. As the woman ate, she sat up and nearly choked on her food while trying to salute. 'Lady Jaina, we weren't expecting you. Is something wrong?'

'It's nothing Loreena.' said Jaina. 'How are things doing?'

'Well the snakes have been nice enough I guess, but some of my men get the creeps from them.' said Loreena. 'Actually, I do as well.'

'Just bear with them.' said Jaina. 'They are a different culture from ours.'

'And a different kind.' said Loreena. 'Have you seen how they treat those mur'guls?'

'Have you seen how some human lords treat their subjects?' asked Jaina, annoyed by the implication. 'The naga don't have a monopoly on bad intentions you know.'

'Yes, ma'am, I understand.' said Loreena. 'Sorry for bringing it up.'

'And don't call them snakes.' said Jaina. 'Some might take offense.'

'Yes ma'am.' said Loreena.

'Good, stay sharp. I'm hoping we can avoid any combat, but if Maiev attacks us we'll have to defend the naga.' said Jaina. 'I've got to get back.'

As Jaina made her way back, she couldn't help be troubled by what Vashj said. It had the ring of truth. She wanted to trust Arthas, but could she?

* * *

It was an unbearable hesitation which now possessed Maiev. With every moment they got closer to the island. She became more and more convinced that this would end in disaster. Illidan had formidable forces. What could she do against them with these few watchers?

Then she noticed something. Naisha was holding a bottle, and there was a familiar scent. Maiev made her way over. 'What is that?'

'Oh this?' said Naisha. 'It's just… uh… perfume. I bought it in one of the markets on the way.'

'Why?' asked Maiev.

'Well, I'm told it makes one more attractive.' said Naisha.

In a fury, Maiev snatched the bottle and hurled it into the ocean. Naisha grasped for it, but it landed and fell into the water. 'There is no time for this, Naisha. I'll let the matter pass, but this had best not happen again.'

'Yes mistress.' said Naisha.

Maiev turned away and looked to the islands growing larger in the morning light. Suddenly she felt tired. ''I should have started out earlier, Naisha.'

'What?' said Naisha.

'Illidan escaped my grasp in Ashenvale.' said Maiev. 'If I had struck earlier, we could have avoided all this.'

'Mistress Shadowsong, Ashenvale was in chaos.' said Naisha. 'Cenarius was dead, and no one knew who was in command. The demonic remnants were running rampant, and Califax was dead as well. If you'd set out after Illidan hundreds, thousands of innocents may have died in the chaos.

'And once he was in Theramore we could not have taken him without risking open war.'

'Perhaps, but we risk open war even now.' said Maiev. 'We must tread carefully Naisha.'

They had tracked Illidan to a strange chain of islands. Now the only question was what he was doing here, and if they could stop him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this chapter came out longer than I expected. Most of it ended up being dedicated to elaborating on the naga's culture, which was fun. Don't worry; I promise there will be some action in this fic.

Now for those just joining us, I have a policy. If Warcraft III and WoW disagree, I will almost always favor Warcraft III. This is because Warcraft III was well written, while WoW is… not

Thus the naga worship Azshara as a god.

Edit:

Okay, so I remembered something wrong. For some reason, I really thought that Elune and Ysera were revealed to be the same entity. I can't find anything on WoW wiki, so I've removed the text in question.


	3. The Broken Isles

**Chapter Three: The Broken Isles**

The next day, on the shores of a mysterious island chain, Maiev and her watchers stepped off the boat. It was a lush jungle of colorful leaves and unusual plants. Searocks covered in barnacles were on either side of their ships. The chirping of birds she did not know could be heard around them. There were many plants growing in the waters around them. Though it appeared tranquil Maiev had the sense that danger was not far away. And yet it was like walking into a dream.

She felt a sensation of homecoming as she stepped onto those shores. She had the feeling she had been here before, though when and how she was not sure. It was a question that dogged her every thought.

'You watchers stay here.' said Maiev. 'Guard the ships and ensure they don't take off. We'll go further inland and scout the area for any sign of Illidan.'

A little further up the beach, they found a place where the ground was tiled. There were a number of ancient structures that were also strangely familiar. They were tall and proud, with elaborate designs worn away by long years of neglect.

Naisha tapped Maiev on the shoulder. 'Mistress, we followed Illidan due east, as you ask. But these strange islands do not appear on any of our maps.'

Maiev realized why the ruins were so familiar. 'I suspected as much. These islands must have been formed only recently.'

'What makes you say that?' asked Naisha.

'The ruins all around us, Naisha.' said Maiev, walking toward the broken down buildings. 'I recognize them. This was once the great city of Suramar, built before our civilization was blasted beneath the sea ten thousand years ago.'

'But how could…' Naisha paused. 'Are you suggesting that these islands were somehow raised from the sea floor?'

'Perhaps,' said Maiev, 'though there are few powers left in the world capable of raising islands from the deeps. Regardless, it's a mystery we'll have to solve later. We'd best head inland and find a place to establish a base camp. Once we're situated, we'll pick up Illidan's trail.'

They moved forward, and as they did so, Maiev felt a sensation. It told her that ancients were nearby, but how could that be? As they went, further inland Maiev saw something which she did not understand. Before her, there were many ancients and among them a village of night elves.

'What is this? A settlement of our own people?' asked Naisha.

'How can this be?' asked Maiev. 'Come, let us see what this is about.'

They approached. As they did a dryad ran forward, spear in hand. 'Thank Elune! The watchers have sent reinforcements!'

'Istral Stagshoulders?' said Maiev. 'I have not seen you in years. Cenarius told me you had died.'

'Yes, well, I am glad you came to our rescue.' said Istral.

'Istral, we didn't even know this island existed until we got here.' said Maiev. 'And Cenarius could not have sent us, for he is dead.'

'Dead?' asked Istral. 'How?'

'Killed in battle.' said Maiev. 'Some hope he may return, but for now, we must make due without him. How did you come to be here?'

'Well, a little more than fifteen years ago Cenarius sensed a terrible upheaval in this area of the ocean.' said Istral. 'He dispatched my wardens and me to investigate it. What we found was a chain of islands, and at their center, a structure teeming with demonic energy.

'Creatures calling themselves orcs and humans waged a battle here before we arrived. We found many of their bodies.'

'What were they fighting over?' asked Maiev.

'We don't know.' said Istral. 'Upheaval also called strange snake creatures calling themselves naga. They hate us bitterly, and they refused to let us near. Cenarius ordered us to establish a village here in the utmost secrecy. We have been here since.

We've skirmished with the naga for years, but recently they came in great force with a fleet of humans. We were beginning to think we would be wiped out.'

'That will not happen while I still draw breath.' said Maiev. 'However, the situation is graver than you know. These creatures are in league with the Betrayer.'

'Illidan has escaped his prison?' asked Istral.

'Escaped? No, he was set loose by Priestess Tyrande.' said Maiev, before looking back to her warrior. 'Here, sisters. We'll establish our base here to continue our hunt for Illidan.' She glanced back to Istral. 'Come, show me your maps of these islands and we will make a plan.'

'As you wish.' said Istral.

They looked at the maps quickly, and Maiev pieced together the layout of the islands. Looking up to Istral she spoke. 'Istral, do you have any idea what it is that the Betrayer may be after?'

'I'm sorry,' said Istral, 'we've been confined to this island. The naga get aggressive when we go beyond it, and we lost most of our ships anyway.'

'I see.' said Maiev.

'However,' said Istral 'there is something. There are some structures we caught sight of on the far northern islands. They reek of demonic energy. However there is a powerful naga community in that place, and we lacked the forces to attack them.

'Now it is where the humans have their base as well.

'Actually, there may be one who could help you.'

'And who is this?' asked Maiev.

'An orc,' said Istral, 'he lives in the northern reaches of this island. He has come here only recently, but he is old enough to have been here during their clash.'

'I will speak with this orc myself then.' said Maiev. 'Naisha, follow me.'

They made their way east of the encampment and soon came to an ancient fountain still flowing with water. Perhaps some remnant of the magic of this place? Or had it been repaired? Then there was a cry and from the trees came a pack of wild amphibians, swords in hand.

Maiev and her Watcher's met them in battle. Naisha cleaved one in twain. Maiev cut down three with swift strokes of her glaives, while arrows slew several. The rest fled. Maiev watched them go. 'Foul Mur'guls, they are no match for the night elves. Come Naisha; let us go on.'

They traveled north over an area where grass and moss were growing over the dirt. This land must still be growing. Then came a sandy plain and there at the edge of the water she saw a small hut. There she saw a hunched figure, green-skinned with bad teeth. He wore a ragged red cloak and carried a staff. She could smell a faint scent of brimstone about him.

'An orc!' she mused. 'I smell the stench of demons about him.'

'Rest easy, stranger.' said Drak'thul. 'This old wanderer has no quarrel with you or your kin. I am Drak'thul, once a powerful warlock of the Stormreaver clan. Now I am the last of my kind.'

'What are you doing here?' asked Maiev.

'Your pardon, lady, but I am hunted by restless ghosts. They've chased me day and night for nearly twenty years. Perhaps if you silence them for me, I will tell you my tale.'

Maiev considered his age. He might not survive torture for long. And the ghosts were a danger to other innocents who might dwell in these islands. She was in haste, but it might be the simplest solution. 'I'll consider it. Where are these ghosts?'

'They are on an island to the east of here.' said Drak'thul. 'Every night their screams torment me.'

'Very well.' said Maiev. 'Naisha, back to the ships. We will see to these ghosts.'

The return to the ships was swift, and they found the crew restless. The captain looked up. 'So you've returned. Can we get out of this place now?'

'No.' said Maiev. 'You will take my Watcher's around to an island east of here.'

'Fine, let's get this over with.' said the captain.

The journey was there interesting. They saw several villages of mur'guls on the shore as they walked. Though the crews were careful to keep their distance, great spires of rock could be seen here or there. Eventually, they rounded the island and came into sight of the place Drak'thul had spoken of. It held an old fortress upon it, now ruined and broken by the tremors which had drawn it up. Getting off the ships, Maiev left a guard and led her forces inland.

Then they came to a terrible sight. Hundreds of orc skeletons were fighting each other, hacking with axes and swords. Yet whenever one of them fell, it arose again to continue the combat. The ground beneath them was blighted from their presence. Maiev could hear nature screaming at the violation.

'There—' said Maiev, 'those must be the ghosts the old orc spoke of! They seem to be re-living their last battle. They're every bit as brutal and bloodthirsty as they were in life.'

'How are we to kill them?' asked Naisha. 'They reform whenever slain?'

'I do not know.' said Maiev. 'Still, I sense that the unholy emanations of these creatures have a source.' She examined the battle. 'Look there! That pillar, it is the source of the spell. If we destroy them, it will halt.'

The pillar was a huge one of stone and on it were etched many horrific symbols. As they drew closer Maiev eyed the undead orcs warily. 'Loop ropes around it, and we will tear it down.'

It was difficult to work, for the pillar was heavy. As they hauled on the lines, it began to creak. The undead orcs looked up, however, and rushed at them. Maiev went to face them and leaped into their midsts. Spinning around she hurled a wave of knives at them, slashing them down. Yet within moments, they began to reform.

Maiev slashed down many of them as her sisters continued their labor. Again and again, the orcs arose, and each time Maiev cut them down. Then the pillar cracked and fell down. It landed and broke to pieces on the ground, and the undead fell dead.

'These are no restless ghosts, mistress.' said Naisha. 'Someone must have chosen to raise them. But why?'

'Perhaps as a final insult.' mused Maiev. 'Perhaps something else. We may never know the answer. For now, we must return to Drak'thul, and see what he knows.'

As they reached the captain, Maiev noticed that the crew was eyeing her darkly. The captain came forward. 'What are your orders? Are we done?'

'Far from it.' said Maiev. 'Take us across the channel to the island, then await further orders.'

'As you command.' said the captain.

They landed without incident and Maiev approached Drak'thul. He eyed her carefully.

'The dead will trouble you no more, old orc.' said Maieve.

'Thank you, stranger.' said Drak'thul. 'Now, come and sit by my fire and hear my tale.'

'I will stand.' said Maiev.

'As you wish.' said Drak'thul. 'Nearly twenty years ago, the great warlock Gul'dan raised these islands from the deeps. He sought to unearth an ancient vault that held the remains of the Dark Titan.'

'Sageras!' said Maiev. 'You speak of the Legion's creator!'

'The same,' said Drak'thul, 'after Sageras' defeat, ages ago, his remains were locked away in an undersea tomb. Gul'dan believed that opening the Tomb would grant him the Dark Titan's power. Unfortunately, the Alliance had no intention of letting him get it.

'An expedition under Daelin Proudmoore followed him here, and we were badly outnumbered. I was assigned to lay enchantments upon certain pillars. Whenever our warriors fell in battle, they would return from the dead to defeat the Alliance.

'The Alliance destroyed all but one and then went to pursue Gul'dan. However, for his pride, he and the rest of his clan were torn apart by crazed demons. The Alliance departed soon after. I have wandered these islands ever since, haunted by the ghosts of my slaughtered comrades.'

'Your tale is as intriguing as it is dire, Drak'thul.' said Maiev 'It is a pity your ghosts lie silent. You deserve far worse than their company for what you set loose in this place.' She almost drew her knife to kill the orc, but decided against it, and turned to walk away without another word.

As they made their way back to camp, Maiev looked to Naisha. 'I think I now know how Illidan knew of this place. Lady Proudmoore likely got the coordinates from her Father. Illidan tempted her with promises of power if they were to enter it.'

'Yet where do the naga fit into this?' asked Naisha.

'That I do not know.' admitted Maiev. 'It is a question we will have to answer later.'

* * *

Kirrasan, Queen of Suffering and Lady of the Legion was in a bad situation.

The Legion was defeated. A shattered remnant remained in the deepest and most hostile part of the Barrens. Kazzak was working to reorganize and rebuild. However, it would be years before any kind of new offensive would be ready. In the meantime, a concerted effort by the mortal races could probably wipe them out.

Thus Kirrasan had set about learning as much as she could about her foes. Her goal was to incite civil war and discord among the mortal races so that they would be weak for conquest. Said goal had been made difficult by Jaina and the orc Warchief's savvy politics. There hadn't been a proper ethnic cleansing in nearly a year.

Kirrasan was hoping to reverse that trend. She stood on the clifftop, examining the night elves position. As she did, she considered her options. 'Well, this could be problematic. The naga hate the night elves but are too pragmatic to act on it. And the night elves are cautious to engage in direct war.

'At the rate, things are proceedings dear Jaina will find a peaceful solution. No doubt everyone will live happily ever after. Not on my watch.'

Raising a hand, she transformed herself into the likeness of the Naga Sea Witch Vashj. She plunged into the sea. Swimming quickly through the waves, she came to the main naga settlement. There some of Vashj's warriors saluted her.

'Lady Vashj, we believed you were meeting with Lady Serpenthra.' said the warrior.

'A far graver matter has come about.' said Kirrasan. 'The wretched night elves are gathering to assault our villages. This must not be allowed! In the name of Azshara and Lord Illidan, you will go forth and crush the night elves. Take their warden's head to our master.

'In Azshara's name!'

All they needed to hear. 'In Azshara's name!'

And with that, a large force of Vashj's naga went off toward the night elves. A large part of Serpenthra's forces also went with them. Of course, ordinarily it wouldn't have worked, but the naga were impatient for war. They would jump at any excuse to kill night elves.

Sometimes it was the oldest tricks that worked best.

* * *

After the feast, Serpenthra sent away all but her elite guards. They began their meeting in earnest. Illidan and Vashj sat nearest to her, while Jaina and Arthas were farther away.

'As agreed we will allow you into the Tomb of Sageras.' said Serpenthra. 'However you are not to remove anything from it save the Eye of Sageras, Azshara was quite insistent on that. It is sacred ground.'

'I understand.' said Jaina.

'There remains the question of what we are to do about Maiev.' said Illidan. 'I do not like the idea of letting her roam free.'

'Why don't we just tell her what we're doing?' asked Jaina.

'That would destroy the entire point of secrecy.' said Illidan.

'Would it?' asked Jaina. 'We wanted secrecy so that we wouldn't have an army from every race getting in our way. But the use of it has passed. If we go and offer Maiev the details of our mission, she would not be able to justify herself to the night elves.

'This is just an archeological dig, of sorts.'

'She will find fault in it.' said Illidan.

'Fine, we can offer to let her accompany the Eye all the way to Lordaeron is necessary.' said Jaina. 'It isn't as though we have anything to hide. She could put her skills to good use against the undead, and we can avoid a costly war.'

'…It does play into our Queen's designs to have good relations with the Alliance.' said Serpenthra. 'I think we can tolerate the night elves for a time if it means the smooth proceeding of our plans. And if they attempt to interfere, they will be in the heart of our power and easily killed.'

'Very well. Proudmoore, you and Vashj will go to meet with her.' said Illidan. 'Arthas and I will await you by the gates.'

A guard suddenly burst in. 'Lady Vashj, when did you get back?'

'Get back?' said Vashj. 'I have never left.'

'Then who was it…' the guard halted. 'Milady, you just ordered an attack on the night elven village south of here?!'

'What?!' said Vashj. 'There is an imposter in our midst find them! And call off the attack! Quickly!'

They had only a very little time to avert bloodshed. And Jaina had the sinking feeling they would be too late.

It was a rare thing that Maiev had a spare moment. She tried to avoid them. Time alone meant time in which she could be working. However, she found herself looking at her own reflection on her blade. The helmet she wore was more her true face than what lay beneath.

'Mistress Shadowsong,' said Naisha, 'are you alright?'

'Yes,' said Maiev, 'just musing. I have worn this helm for so long. Sometimes I wonder if I even know what lies inside of it.'

A night elven archer ran up. 'Mistress Shadowsong, the naga are approaching our village in great force.'

Maiev looked up in surprise. Good, she had tired of this cat and mouse. 'Rally the watcher's,; we'll meet them. Careful sisters, there's no telling what the creatures have in store for us.'

Readying her blades ,she ran in front of the ancient protectors. Her Watcher's came up behind her and faced down the enemy. The army before them are mostly mur'guls. They held swords and shields, but there were also a number of naga of both genders. It didn't look like anything they couldn't handle.

The hostile intent was evident. 'Wretched night elves, you are no match for the naga!' cried the leader 'Your vile race will be purged from these islands, once and for all.'

'Many craven races have tempted our wrath over the centuries.' said Maiev 'None have survived!'

Battle was joined.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that seems a good place to stop. I'll level with you. Part of the reason this fic took so long to come out was that I could not come up with a good reason for there to be a fight. Vashj is pragmatic enough to avoid a battle if Illidan wants it. And the Night Elves don't even know the naga exist until Frozen Throne. So I decided to make it a bad reason.

Succubi have shapeshifting powers, and Kirrasan is watching. Done and done.

Oh and some of you may have noticed that chapters are shorter and more numerous than they were at first. Mercy of the Damned had some mega chapters which were really hard to edit, so I'm trying to keep these ones small.


	4. The Siege

**Chapter Four: The Siege**

As the naga advanced, the ancient protectors hurled great stones. They landed among their front ranks, crushing several mur'guls. Arrows were launched and claimed yet more and then Maiev, and her huntresses entered the fray. Maiev cleaved down two mur'guls with her glaives. A naga female sent a bolt of magic at her, yet she dodged. It passed her shoulder and hit an archer. She screamed as a slithering parasite pulled itself out of her chest. A huntress was speared down by a naga male, and some mur'guls slipped past the line to attack the archers.

Maiev drew out a belt of knives and hurled them all around her rapidly, spearing many mur'guls. Then she focused and transported herself behind the naga female. Taken by surprise, the creature fell as a poisoned dagger caught her in the chest. Maiev met another in blade to blade combat.

By now the battle was turning against the naga. A cry came out in their own tongue, and they pulled back. Great stones landed among them as they fled, killing still more. They had done far more damage than they had taken.

'Naisha,' said Maiev, 'get our wounded to moonwells, gather our dead and prepare them for proper burial. The naga have made their intentions all too clear. Now we will respond in kind.'

'Yes, Mistress Shadowsong.' said Naisha, before turning to give orders.

The attack had been clumsy. The naga had struck without surprise, yet Maiev had the feeling the worst was yet to come. 'Istral.'

'Yes?' said the dryad.

'How many strong can these naga field?' asked Maiev.

'Nearly a thousand if they were to all mobilize at once.' said Istral. 'However, the naga don't like having too many armed mur'guls around at any one time. However, that number has gone up with recent arrivals, and with the humans here…'

'We are badly outnumbered.' said Maiev. 'Yet why send such a paltry attack at us?'

'Perhaps it was a war party acting on its own.' said Istral. 'However, I think more attacks will come soon. They won't let an insult like this go unavenged.'

'They will find their vengeance comes at a high cost then.' said Maiev. 'It is fortunate that they have chosen to attack us. With the few hundred warriors we had, I did not expect an assault to be of any use. Come, let us-'

Then there came a cry from the north. Naga had swum from the north and were scaling up the beaches. The guards there were few and were overrun or forced to flee. Maiev hurled a knife that caught a naga through the throat and rushed to battle.

'More naga!' cried Maiev. 'Slay them, sisters!'

'Night elves…' snarled a naga, trident meeting Maiev's glaive. 'Kill them all in the Empress' name!' A flurry of blows ensued.

This time there came strange creatures, with the stature of dogs but scales like that of a lizard. They spat acid at them, and one of Maiev's archers fell to the ground screaming. Maiev parried a series of thrusts by the naga, before blinking behind him and stabbing him in the back. Then she rushed amid the dog lizard things and unleashed a barrage of knives at them.

Her huntresses were in battle with mur'guls and the few naga. However, the sound of stones being cast drew Maiev's attention to the east. More naga were coming, and the stones of the ancient protectors could not ward them off.

'Naisha!' said Maiev. 'Call for the guards on the ships! Quickly!'

'But mistress-'

'Do it!' cried Maiev. 'While we have time!'

Naisha rushed off. Maiev rushed to meet the mur'gals who even now were hacking at the ancient protectors. She beheaded one, and parried another's strike, before cutting down that one as well. Another fell to a knife. Then she was put on the defensive as many naga males came forward with their tridents.

It was all she could do to stay alive, and she felt a horrific pain as one stabbed her in the side. She fell backward and hit the base of the ancient protector. The naga raised its trident to finish her, and it was all Maiev could do to blink away.

Falling to one knee, she put pressure on her wound and saw as the naga approached her. Yet her Watcher's came forward and unleashed a flurry of arrows that slew many mur'guls and one of the naga males. Yet an ancient protected was hacked to pieces, and yet more naga were coming, from both the north and the east.

The defense was straining.

Then Naisha leaped over the lines of archers on the back of her panther and plunged into the midsts of the naga. The rest of the guards followed, and the initial wave of naga was driven in. Turning under Naisha's command, the night elves rallied. They met the assault force, hacking, slashing and shooting with wild abandon.

Finally, the naga withdrew. Maiev stood and limped over to a moonwell. Falling by it she threw herself into the waters. Delving deep into it, she felt her wound knit, and the pain disappeared. Arising once more she stood.

They were victorious but had lost many sisters. The bodies of her sisters lay among the dead of their enemies, and their burial would be a laborious affair. Naisha approached. 'Mistress Shadowsong, I took the guards from the ships as you requested, and we seem to have run off the naga.'

'How many did we kill?' asked Maiev.

'Several hundred I think.' said Naisha. 'Most of them were mur'guls, though. The naga seem to prefer advancing behind great hosts of their slaves.'

'It is still a serious blow to them.' said Maiev. 'If Istral's estimate of their strength is right they have lost full a third of their force. What of our losses?'

'…Eighty-seven,' said Naisha, 'the wounded are being healed. But we'll take more than that if they attack us again. They destroyed several ancient protectors.'

'Mistress Shadowsong,' said Istral, approaching. 'we have a problem.'

'What is it?' asked Maiev.

'Do you remember when I said that the naga could field perhaps a thousand of their kind?' asked Istral.

'Yes, what of it?' asked Maiev.

'I… wasn't accounting for mur'guls.' said Istral.

'What?' said Maiev.

'Mur'guls reproduce at a truly massive rate.' said Istral. 'Of their tadpoles, most are devoured before they reach adulthood. But… even so, there are probably five of them for every naga.'

That wasn't good. Even so, Maiev kept calm. 'I see.' She looked at a warrior. 'You, you must act as a runner for me. Follow me to the ships. You will return to Ashenvale and request reinforcements from Shan'do Stormrage.'

'As you wish.' said Naisha.

When they got to the shore, however, there was a problem.

The ships were there, but they were sinking into the distance. Maiev stared in horror as their only means of transportation floated away. 'What happened Naisha?'

'…They were never willing assistants.' said Naisha.

'No matter.' said Maiev. 'When I return I will have every one of them hung. For now, we must see to our defenses. Summon some wisps to begin summoning more ancient protectors from the Emerald Dream.'

'That could take days.' said Naisha.

'Then we will have to hold until then.' said Maiev.

Then there came a hissing cry from above. Looking up Maiev saw many flying serpents coming toward them. These too spat acid at them. Two archers fell to the assault, and a barrage of arrows fell short. The creatures then wheeled about in the air. Several of them were caught by arrows and fell dead, while the others escaped.

'What are those things?' asked Naisha.

'Some form of flying serpent.' said Maiev. 'All watchers stand guard. We must be vigilant if we are to withstand this siege.'

'Mistress Shadowsong!' said a scout, as they arrived. 'A fleet of Sentinels is landing to the west!'

Maiev looked up, hardly able to believe her luck. 'Perfect, come, let us meet them. I don't know what brings them here, but their aid is most welcome.'

She approached and saw a very large host indeed. It was more than three times the size of the force Maiev had brought with her. At its head was General Shandris Feathermoon. 'Maiev Shadowsong, I'm glad to have found you.'

'I am glad to see you as well, sister.' said Maiev. 'We are in need or reinforcements.'

'You'll be less glad when you hear what I have to say,' said Shandris. 'This expedition is over. By order of Tyrande Whisperwind, you are to withdraw your forces from this land.'

'You cannot be serious!' said Maiev. 'Illidan is within our grasp, and you would have us abandon the hunt?'

'You were never meant to come here!' snapped Shandris. 'And I've already lost members of my forces fending off an assault you provoked.'

'Provoked?' asked Maiev. 'I did nothing of the sort. The naga launched an attack on the village here, and we were forced to defend ourselves.'

'If they have attacked you, it is because you were on their territory.' said Shandris. 'Make no mistake; you will be leaving this place. The only question is whether you will come quietly.'

'Do you even know what Illidan is doing here?!' cried Maiev. 'He is trying to enter the Tomb of Sageras!'

'What?' said Shandris.

'The Dark Titan resides in a tomb to the north of here.' said Maiev. 'Even as we speak Illidan is planning to enter it and take the power within for his own. Can you imagine what the Betrayer might do with such power?

'He could rend continents, and become a greater threat than any the night elves have faced before! He must be stopped, no matter the cost!

'Please Shandris, for the sake of all the lives; we must not let this happen!'

'I…' Shandris paused. 'Are you sure it is the Tomb of Sageras?'

'What other reason could the forces of darkness have for drawing an island up from the depths?' asked Maiev.

'…You may be right.' said Shandris. 'I believe that if Priestess Tyrande and Shan'do Stormrage were here they would agree with you. I will put my forces at your disposal.'

'What?!' said a druid. 'General Feathermoon-'

'The situation has changed.' said Shandris. 'I don't pretend to know what purpose the Alliance has in seeking the Tomb of Sageras. But nothing good can come of unearthing it.'

'Then we must strike now.' said Maiev. 'The island north of here is where we will find the Tomb. It is only a matter of time before the naga gather overwhelming force. But if we move quickly, we might seize the entrance.

'Istral, you are in command of the defense. Naisha, follow me and General Feathermoon. We move north.'

* * *

The offensive had been a spur of the moment one. The moment Serpenthra realized it was too late to prevent an attack, she had ordered a real one. Vast numbers of mur'gul warriors were sent forward under the supervision of naga. Most had been killed.

What disconcerted Arthas was that no one seemed even worried at what had happened.

'For someone who just half an army,' mused Arthas, 'you seem calm.'

'We lost only a few dozen of our own kind.' said Vashj. 'And some dozen beasts. Most of our losses are mur'gul, and those are easily replaced. Meanwhile, the night elves defenses are broken. The next strike will crush them.'

'Interesting,' mused Arthas, 'the destruction of the mur'guls means nothing to you, then?'

'Their purpose is to serve.' said Vashj.

At that moment Jaina reappeared in a flash of blue magic. 'An entire night elven fleet has arrived. They've joined up with Maiev's forces and are heading this way even now.'

'We will contend with these.' said Serpenthra. 'Lord Illidan, you must complete your mission.'

'I'll have my forces aid the defense.' said Jaina.

'No,' said Vashj, 'their heavy armor makes them useless in this territory. We'll have no time to coddle surface dwellers. Send them inland. If the battle turns against us here, there are other places they may be of use.'

Jaina teleported away to give orders. Arthas made his way through the gate and saw Illidan channeling his magic before it. He approached. 'Maiev has reinforcements, Illidan. She will be here soon.'

'Patience, fool.' said Illidan. 'These wards are very powerful. Whoever placed them did not want this place to be disturbed again.'

'Could not the naga break them for you?' asked Arthas.

'Of course not.' said Illidan. 'For it was not the naga who set them in the first place. It was the Kirin Tor. Go back to the naga community and keep watch for Maiev.'

Arthas nodded and walked back out the gate. Jaina's forces were moving away and coming around one of the islands was a fleet of night elven vessels. Even as they approached great serpents arose from the water to spit waves of water. It smashed the side of one of the ships. The naga closed in, but the vessels reached the shallows.

The night elves leaped off and landed. The was Maiev, leading the charge. She cut down nearly a dozen mur'guls, before coming to blows with a naga myrmidon. Arrows were shot from the bows of night elven archers as they landed on the water. Others fired from the ships. Some were slain by the serpents, but in return, their arrows claimed many lives.

Then the naga emerged from the depths in full. A mass battle ensued, glaive against trident, arrow against spell. Arthas observed it, then looked to Jaina. 'Jaina, if you aren't too busy watching, you might help our allies.'

'But they're both our allies!' said Jaina.

'…I'd say peace talks have broken down.' said Arthas. 'And if you don't act, we could die.'

'Right,' said Jaina, 'you're right.' Raising a hand, she cast a spell. A water elemental appeared and waded into the fray, throwing water. A group of night elves were scattered by its onslaught, and some were killed. With another spell, Jaina unleashed flurries of ice upon the night elf position. Screams could be heard as razor-sharp shards of ice hit them and the offensive stalled.

Yet it wasn't enough. Before their eyes, the naga were being driven in. Serpenthra appeared from the water. 'Go! Quickly! Into the Tomb! My warriors shall keep them busy long enough for you to finish your mission!'

'What about your people?' asked Jaina.

'Our eggs were moved away from here before they arrived.' said Serpenthra. 'And we can move with the tides. We'll manage.'

'Good luck.' said Arthas.

They turned and made their way through the gate, followed by a large contingent of naga myrmidons. These were led by a massive myrmidon with greenish hued scales. They took defensive positions around Illidan and Vashj. Illidan said nothing as he channeled his energy.

Arthas came to him. 'Illidan, you had best finish quickly.'

'Silence,' said Vashj, 'he must focus.'

The sound of combat was drawing nearer. The gate was shut closed and locked dimming the sound of the battle for a time. Then the sound ceased entirely. For a long moment, Arthas waited there, raising Frostmourne as he waited.

Suddenly there was an impact on the door. It bent inwards before closing.

'Yield before the Watchers!' cried Maiev's voice.

The gate shuddered again. Yet Illidan paid it no heed. A small smile came to his face as he ceased his efforts. 'At last, the tomb of Sageras is mine.' He looked to the naga. 'You, my trusted servants must remain here and guard the entrance. That wretched warden must not be allowed to follow us.'

Then, suddenly, a change overtook Illidan. His complexion darkened to be as black as night, and he loomed taller and broader. His blind eyes flared bright green, and he summoned to his hand a massive ball of unholy energy. Sending it forth, it blasted the gate apart.

At that moment the door burst open and in stormed Maiev and her wardens. Behind them, Arthas could see the night elven army. They were finishing the destruction of the naga community. It was a shame. Those coral reefs had been beautiful.

'Illidan, I knew we'd find him.' said a Warden beside Maiev.

Arthas looked to Maiev and rested the flat of Frostmourne on his shoulder. 'You seem to have missed the point of my story, little warden.'

'I care not for your intentions.' Maiev took a stance. 'We locked Illidan beneath the earth long ago. I intend to do so again.'

'Of course, you will.' said Arthas. 'Come Jaina; we have an artifact to find.'

Illidan marched through the gate and Arthas followed him. Behind them the battle was joined as the remnants of the naga made a stand. A night elf's scream told Arthas that it would not be an easy victory. Which gave them all the time they needed.

* * *

The assault had been bloody. The naga had fought with an unfathomable fury. Many Sentinels and Watchers had been killed in the fighting. Last of all a final stand was made to buy time for Illidan. It had been hard, but at long last, the naga lay slain.

'Now quickly, my sisters! Illidan must be stopped at all costs!' said Maiev.

Leaving behind the main army, Maiev and her warriors rushed into the Tomb of Sageras. There was no telling what lay within, but Maiev had a deepening sense that this would end in calamity. She only hoped she could prevent it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, this chapter was easier than I expected to write.

On a separate note, I've been reading Day of the Dragon. It sucks. It really, really, sucks. Not only is the writing terrible, but I honestly don't think there was even an editor for it. In the space of two chapters, I found three major errors. We're not talking about some obscure rule of grammar either. There were places where the author forgot to put spaces.

I sincerely hope this is a result the digital conversion. It is one thing for me, a fanfic writer whose not making any money, to have atrocious grammar. But for a professional author making a profit, it's unforgivable. There are rules about this kind of thing.


	5. The Tomb of Sageras

**Chapter Five: The Tomb of Sageras**

Inside the entrance of the shadowed tomb, Maiev braced herself for an ambush. What they found was a huge entry hall or ornate design. Many strange figures were on the walls, depicting scenes from the history of the naga. Moving forward, Maiev saw no sign of Illidan or the others.

The air here was ancient and musty, and filled with the scent of demons and perhaps something fouler. The walls and floor were covered in moss of all kinds. Down a flight of stairs at the center of the entry hall, there were four obelisks arranged in a square. Vines hung down from the ceiling to bar their vision. Maiev could not shake the feeling that they were being watched.

'I have a bad feeling about this, mistress.' said Naisha. 'It's too quiet. It feels as if we're walking into a trap.'

'Still, we must press on, Naisha.' said Maiev. 'If Illidan finds whatever it is he's seeking he could- Wait! Look there!'

On the walls were a large number of red markings, smeared upon the wall. Runes of power. Moving forward she examined them. Remembering an orc patrol she had killed, and the book they had had on them she recognized them. 'Strange, these are orcish runes! They were written by Gul'dan when he first opened this tomb twenty years ago.' Setting a hand to them, she tried to summon the memories they recorded.

'What do they say?' asked Naisha.

'Apparently, he logged his journey through the Tomb's depths.' said Maiev. 'These runes seem to depict that history.'

There were whispers and then she saw a vision. Before her eyes, Gul'dan led his warlocks down the steps, smaller than most of his kind, but radiating power. He turned to his warlocks. 'Quickly you fools— fan out and search for the primary passageway! We must reach the chamber of the Eye before the Tomb's guardians awaken!' There was a sudden roar, and the warlocks turned to flee. Gul'dan raised a hand, and a bolt of fire struck one. The orc screamed and died, and they halted. 'Spineless cowards! I said move!'

Turning to the great doors before him Gul'dan smiled as his warlocks obeyed. 'Now Sageras, I will claim whatever's left of your power— and bring this wretched world to its knees!'

The vision faded.

'There is no telling what Gul'dan and his lackeys awoke in this foul place.' said Maiev. 'We must be cautious.'

There were three ways leading away from where they stood. One, to the left, led to a door that was shut tightly. To the right masonry had fallen down to cover the way. Last, of all, there was a passage leading to a great arched ceiling.

'Left first,' said Maiev, trying the door to find it locked. Raising her glaives, she slashed twice and cut through the lock. Then bringing up a leg kicked the doors open. They swung open to reveal a large force of skeletons, clad as orcs. They charged.

'More undead orcs!' cried Naisha.

'Gul'dan led them blindly to their deaths.' said Maiev. 'Still, they hunger for revenge.'

Rushing forward, Maiev blinked behind one before slashing it to pieces. Naisha and her warriors hacked down others. Even as these were slain, however, others came from further down the passage. A bolt of lightning shot from the darkness and several Watcher's screamed as they were struck.

Maiev rushed into the dark and saw a ghostly figure. Slashing it with her glaives, it moaned and fell dead, before fading away. Then she looked to where Naisha and the others had finished the last of them. Those within the tomb now numbered perhaps fifty.

Yet why had no one else come?

Looking down the passage, she saw a dead end of broken rubble. There was no passageway here. Making her way back to Naisha, they departed, and Maive looked at the entrance. There was a faint blue shield glowing there.

'What is this?' asked Naisha. 'Some kind of spell.'

'We will not be able to gain any reinforcements this way then.' said Maiev. 'Yet we have no time to wait for the enchantment to wear off. Come; we must go further.'

'Yes, mistress.' said Naisha.

They made their way further along the passage. As they did Maiev stopped. For before them lay the bodies of dozens of doomguards. They had been slashed by swords or burned with a flame. 'Strange,' said Maiev, 'it seems Illidan is not welcome in this place.'

'Then he will be slowed by the guardians.' said Naisha. 'If we pursue him we may well overtake him.'

They turned left, there was no other way, and found two sets of double doors blown open. Beyond them, the corpses of hellhounds were found slaughtered. Still further on were the shattered remnants of skeletal orcs, and a huge pit lord lying there. The centaur-like monster had been carved up and left to rot. Naisha looked at Maiev. 'Mistress, why would Illidan be fighting the guardians?'

'No doubt whatever goal he has in mind runs contrary to theirs.' said Maiev. 'It does not matter. Illidan cannot be allowed to achieve his objective. His lust for power will prove the undoing of everything we hold dear if he is not checked.'

Their path led them up several flights of stairs — all the way they found still more corpses lying around them. Illidan had made his path clear, at least. Higher and higher in the pyramid their path led until at last they came to a passage.

It was barred by a number of large rocks. Yet Maiev could hear something. Putting her ear to it, she listened carefully.

'This passage is a dead end.' said an elven voice.

'Are you certain? Mistress Shadowsong needs our help.' said another voice. 'If we can't find a way in soon we could be too late.'

Maiev stepped back and tapped on the stone. 'I can hear our comrades' voices from the other side of this barrier. If we destroy it, they'll be able to get inside and help us hunt for Illidan. Quickly, help me move them.'

It was tiring work, but Maiev knew they didn't have enough forces. Fortunately, their comrades must have heard them. Soon they heard digging from the other side. At last the stones were pulled away, and a number druids of the claw came forward.

'General Feathermoon sent us to aid you.' said the leader. 'Our strength is yours.'

'And we will need all of it before the end.' said Maiev. 'Come, we must go.'

'You should know that the naga has been mustering around us.' said the druid 'We fear they may attack at any moment.'

'Then we will complete our business quickly.' said Maiev.

Heading north, they found a massive hall that looked to have been made for rituals. The ceiling was very high, and Maiev wondered how so large a building could have survived intact. No doubt a result of the Dark Titan's will.

And on the walls were more markings by Gul'dan.

'There— more of Gul'dan's glyphs.' said Maiev. 'Interesting. They continue the Warlock's tale.'

There was a flash, and they saw before them Gul'dan, now alone, making his way down the passage. He was breathing heavily, and his robes were torn. 'Blasted, feebleminded, weakling!' he snapped 'They're all likely dead by now! Still, I must press on. My power alone should be enough to—'

There was a long, mocking laugh and Gul'dan looked up. A figure stood down the hall, writhed in shadow. It wielded a huge sword and had great wings and horns. Gul'dan's eyes widened and then narrowed. 'That laughter… Is that you Sageras? You seek to mock me? We'll see who laughs last, demon when I claim your burning eye for my own!'

And he rushed towards the creature. The vision faded.

'Again, he referenced this mysterious "eye".' said Naisha. 'What could it be?'

'An artifact, no doubt.' said Maiev. 'It must have contained tremendous demonic power to lure Gul'dan as it did.'

As they pressed on, they came to a natural cavern of sorts with a dirt floor. The drip of water could be heard, and the walls were wet to the touch. The sound of feet padding was everywhere, and out of the shadows came many mur'guls. Arrows were loosed and glaives thrown, carving down many of the creatures. Yet more came where that came from and soon the cavern was a battleground.

Maiev hurled her daggers and blinked into the center of the fight. The druids of the claw roared and transformed into bears to tear and rend the creatures. Soon the mur'guls fled back in terror, and the Watcher's pursued them.

The cavern opened up into an underground beach with a huge lake lapping against stones. The mur'guls fled into the water and were gone. Traveling along the shore they suddenly came to a huge statue, and Maiev had a sudden chill.

It was shaped like a stunningly beautiful elven woman, a smile upon her face and a mace in her hand. A long snakelike tail came from her back, and there were strange designs upon her skin, like scales. Even so, Maiev recognized her. They had met.

'Strange.' said Maiev. 'It's a statue of Azshara, the great queen of old. She led our people to ruin by consorting with Sageras and his Burning Legion. Only… I don't recall her ever having a tail.'

'She looks more like a naga than one of us.' said Naisha. 'Would those foul serpents have any reason to worship our queen?'

'I don't know, Naisha,' said Maiev, 'but her image chills me to the core. We must hurry.'

The beach gave way to shallows. Then out of the water emerged a massive many-headed serpent. It opened its jaws and spat out gobs of acid that landed among their ranks.

One of the druids screamed as he was burned, leaving a huge hole in his chest. An archer was caught in the outskirts of one of the blasts and merely writhed in agony, not yet dead. Maiev hurled a poisoned dagger the creature's body, and it slowed it. Surging forward Maiev slashed two of its heads off, before impaling the third.

Falling back, she saw a druid of the claw by the archer. 'Rest easy, young one.' he said, channeling the power of nature. 'You'll be all right.'

'Mistress Shadowsong, look out!' cried Naisha.

Maiev blinked on reflex, just in time to avoid before chomped down by its head. Bringing down her glaive she cut the head off, before ducking under another one of its four heads-

Four heads? Weren't there only three a moment ago?

The head she had cut off arose and grew two more heads where once there had been one. Again the creature lunged at her and Maiev was forced to duck and weave. She hacked off more of its heads, each time only facing more of them. Arrows and glaives shot at the creature, but it shrugged off the wounds.

'Stop!' cried the druid. 'The hydra can regrow its heads as many times as we cut them!'

'How can we stop it?!' said Naisha.

'We must cauterize the wounds after we deal them.' said the druid.

'We're in the middle of a lake!' said Naisha.

Maiev continued hacking off heads, and the creature now had dozens of them. Yet it was moving more and more slowly, its attacks clumsy. Finally, after the thirtieth beheading, it abruptly slammed down unconscious. Maiev cracked her neck in satisfaction.

'Mistress, what did you do?' asked Naisha.

'Hydra have a limited amount of blood.' said Maiev. 'Since we lacked fire I choose to keep hacking off heads until it could no longer support them all. It is a little-known method of subduing such creatures.'

'Little known because few are foolish enough to try.' said the druid.

'We have no time for this.' said Maiev. 'Come, we move onward. In a few hours, it should shed some of the heads and wake up. We'll be long gone by then.'

The caverns became narrower and soon became tunnels drenched in water. As they pressed on, they saw no sign of Illidan or his minions. However, Maiev became very afraid that she would arrive too late.

* * *

It had been the most fascinating place Jaina had ever not gotten a chance to see. Every corner spoke of history, and she wondered at what kind of ceremonies went on here. Did the naga revere Azshara as a god? Or merely lament her passing. This question and many others had occurred to her, as they pressed through the halls. Every so often they had to stop to kill the demons that barred their ways. At every moment Jaina had wanted to stop and look around. However, there had been no time. Maiev had been swift behind. Jaina knew because the spell she'd set the bar the door had activated, albeit too late to stop them.

Now they had entered some caverns. Here here some friendly mur'guls {in the sense that they were terrified of Vashj} had gone to hold off the wardens. The sounds of combat had long ago died down, and Maiev was still coming.

'Vashj,' she said, 'when all this is over, do you think I could come back? I'd like to examine these ruins in greater detail. Especially some of the markings left by Gul'dan.'

'That seems a discussion for another day.' said Vashj. 'Lord Illidan, the warden is still coming. With your permission, my warriors and I will slow her down.'

'If you think you can manage it without dying,' said Illidan, 'be my guest. I still require your services, however.'

'Hold on a moment,' said Arthas, 'if we're going to fight her, we might as well all go down there. Between the four of us, I expect we'll be able to take her.'

'No,' said Illidan, 'I have something special planned. How do you intend to stop her?'

'The night elves live to feel self-righteous. To pass judgment on things they don't understand.' said Vashj, turning to slither down the corridor. 'I shall give her the opportunity.'

When this was over Jaina was going to have a very long conversation with Tyrande. The subject; about controlling one's subordinates.

* * *

Still no sign of Illidan.

The passage widened, then narrowed several times again. Eventually, they came to a place where the ground was tiled beneath their feet. And here they saw a naga. She was different from the other females of her kind. Her hair was snakes, and in two of her six arms was a bow and arrow. Maiev sensed power from her. Great power.

'You've come far enough, little warden.' said the naga. 'Your vaunted night elf justice has no jurisdiction here.'

'What would you know of us, or our justice, naga witch?!' snapped Maiev.

'Why, my dear,' said the naga 'we naga were once night elves! We were Azshara's chosen, the Highborne— banished beneath the cruel seas when the Well of Eternity imploded around us!'

'Impossible,' said Maiev. These foul creatures were once her kind?

'Cursed… transformed…' said the naga. 'We have waited ten thousand years to retake our rightful place in the world. And now with Lord Illidan's help, we shall!'

'Not while I draw breath!' said Maiev.

'Your courage is commendable, but it shall avail you nothing.' said the naga.

Then she dove into the water and slithered away. Maiev looked around and saw nothing. She had been expecting a fight. 'Why would she come here if she had no intention of trying to stop us?'

'Perhaps she meant to stall us.' said Naisha.

And then came the naga. They surged out of the water with tridents and spears and attacked them. Two archers were cleaved down. A druid was speared through the heart. Maiev rushed into the fray. hacking and slashing while Naisha hurled her glaive to behead a naga female.

Blinking behind a naga warrior, she ran him through, only to nearly take a sword to the throat from a mur'gul. Cutting down the creature, she realized there were no more naga. Yet many of her Watcher's had been killed.

'Come,' said Maiev, 'let us move on before more come.'

The natural caverns gave way to more tiles and vines. It was eerie how no one came to challenge them, actually, and Maiev did not like it. As they made their way onwards, they came to a gate. It was locked firmly shut, and it took quite a bit of bashing to break it open. Within they found yet more naga, and these fought bitterly to halt them. When they had been cut down, Maiev breathed.

'Where did these come from?' asked Naisha. 'Illidan and his cohorts left their escort at the door.'

'They must have used waterways to reach the tomb.' said Maiev. 'Come, let us move on.'

As they made their way through the passages, they suddenly halted. On the wall was familiar writing. Naisha moved forward. 'Look, mistress, more of Gul'dan's glyphs.'

'Yes,' said Maiev, 'Gul'dan's script seems to grow more desperate. He was…'

The vision returned, and they saw Gul'dan limping along the halls. Blood was seeping from many wounds, and he was leaning on his staff. 'Ambushed… by the tomb's guardians… I am dying. If my servants… had not abandoned me, I could have claimed the Eye and— Damn you Sageras! I won't be beaten like this! I am Gul'dan! I am darkness incarnate! It… cannot… end like this.'

The vision faded. 'This is as far as he got.' said Maiev 'The runes simply trail off. I cannot imagine what horrors Gul'dan faced in his final moments.' She looked at Naisha. 'It is strange, although he was a monster and a fool… I pity him.

'Come, let us move on.'

Yet more ruins greeted them as they moved on, and they found no sign of Illidan or his naga. And as they went on, Maieve wondered if their fate would be any different from Gul'dan's.

* * *

It was a strange room which greeted them. There was a small trench running around what appeared to be a tomb. On either side of that trench was a great arch. And at the very center of the room was a floating sphere of infernal energy. Just looking at it hurt Arthas' eyes. Jaina looked like she was having second thoughts, though she also looked fascinated.

'At last,' said Illidan, 'the Eye of Sageras is ours.'

'Amazing…' said Jaina, 'just looking at it is like… gazing into the abyss.'

'And perhaps it gazes back at us.' said Illidan. 'There are wards here which prevent easy access. I must break them. Arthas, I am relying on you to hold back the night elves until the way is clear.'

'As you wish.' said Arthas. 'Just remember the plan.'

'Of course.' said Illidan. 'With this power, our enemies will be undone.'

Arthas turned and made his way out of the huge double doors to stand at the front of the naga who stood guard. It was a large, straight passageway leading forward. And down it came Maiev and her wardens. They were fewer in number than they had been, many had been killed in their relentless pursuit. But they were still a good number. The forces were roughly even.

Both charged at each other and met in battle. Frostmourne met Maiev's glaives in a flurry of blows. Their blades locked and they tested their strength against each other. Their faces were inches apart.

'So,' said Arthas, 'here you are.'

'Arthas,' said Maiev, 'you will regret siding with such foul creatures when I'm done with you!'

Arthas was the stronger and shoved her back. He struck at her two-handed, driving her back. Maiev slipped beneath the onslaught and hit the ground.

'Do you have any basis for that opinion beyond them having scales and sharp teeth?' inquired Arthas, as he put Frostmourne to her throat.

'I need not defend myself to the likes of you, death knight.' said Maive. Then she disappeared, and Arthas ducked just in time to avoid being beheaded. A fan of knives was hurled at him, and he deflected each one, in turn, only to be driven back by Maiev's sheer fury. 'I am a Watcher! By my hand, the guilty will suffer!'

Arthas' back was to the wall, and he was pinned. Behind Maiev he saw that the naga were being overwhelmed. They had fought well, but the night elves had the edge. Then he remembered the sight of the night elves destroying a naga village. There was no way that everyone had gotten away. Naga children had died. It had been a town, a village like any human or elven one.

Cold fury gripped him. 'In that case!' said Arthas. 'Maybe you should start with yourself!'

He shoved her back, and they met in a flurry of blows, circling each other with their swords flashing in the light. He felt a sharp pain as a blade cut him above the brow. They separated, and Arthas skidded to a halt by the door. A knife surged toward his throat, but he knocked it away.

'How many innocents have you killed today, Watcher?' asked Arthas, finding himself cornered.

'None.' said Maiev. 'Their vile race deserves death!'

'Funny,' said Arthas, 'they said something similar about you.'

A flurry of arrows was unleashed, but Arthas summoned a divine shield. The weapons bounced uselessly off of him, and he opened the door and slipped through. Closing it, he locked it and found Illidan and Jaina on the far side of the wall. He ran to them as the sound of bashing came against the wall.

'So, Illidan, please tell me you're done.' said Arthas. 'We're out of minions.'

'I've just finished.' said Illidan, raising the Eye.

'Then let's get out of here before she arrives.' said Arthas.

'Not yet.' said Illidan.

'So we're just going to wait here until-' began Jaina.

The door gave way, and Maiev entered, her diminished band behind her. Illidan laughed with a bit of mania in his voice. 'So, Warden Shadowsong, you've made it at last. I knew you would.'

'You have much to pay for, Illidan.' said Maiev. 'I'm taking you back to your cell.'

'Naivete does not suit you.' noted Illidan. 'When I destroyed the skull of Gul'dan, I inherited his memories. Especially those of this place… and the dark prize he coveted.'

'Yes,' said Maiev, 'the power of Sageras. You would claim it as your own!'

'That power is beyond my reach, little warden.' said Illidan, raising the Eye above his head. 'But this— the Eye of Sageras— contains all the power we'll need to rid this universe of our enemies once and for all. Ironic that you should be its first victim.'

'Illidan, what are you doing?' asked Jaina.

'You're insane!' said Maiev.

'Isolation can do that to the mind.' said Illidan. 'Now, after all the long centuries you kept me chained in darkness, it is only fitting that I bury you in turn.'

The Eye began to shine.

'And we're done.' said Jaina, motioning with her staff.

Quite suddenly they were outside the tomb on one of the islands. The soldiers of the Alliance were near them. Illidan turned to her, furious. 'What is the meaning of this, Proudmoore. Why did you interfere?!'

'Illidan, the first rule about magic is that you have to be careful!' said Jaina. 'We have no idea what this device is capable of, and you just tried to unleash it! What if you used too much power?! You could have sent these islands right back into the sea!

'And how were you going to explain to our naga friends how you destroyed one of their holy sites as soon as they let you on it?!'

'…I was planning to say my brother did it.' admitted Illidan.

'Well thankfully you won't have to.' said Jaina. 'Alright, get on the boats and head for Lordaeron. I'll catch up later. I'm going to try and prevent a full-scale war from breaking out here.'

'How are you going to "catch up" halfway across the world?' asked Arthas.

'Arthas, give me some credit.' said Jaina. 'I could teleport to Dalaran in my sleep. Just tell Master Antonidas I sent you on ahead.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this one was a lot easier to write than I expected.

…I can't think of anything else to write here.


	6. Wrath of the Naga

**Chapter Six: Wrath of the Naga**

Jaina really wished she could appeal to Lady Serpenthra's reluctance to fight. She wanted to convince the two races to put aside their differences. However, that peace and friendship were never attained for their own sake. You had to give people an incentive. Her Father has taught her that in his own struggles with Graymane.

Even so, she felt obligated to try.

'I don't suppose we could demand their surrender?' asked Jaina, knowing the answer as Serpenthra surveyed the hosts of naga coming out the sea.

'Of course not.' said Serpenthra. 'So long as the night elves had merely intruded on our domain I was willing to let the matter pass. Now, however, they have violated the sanctity of our most holy site. They will pay in blood for this.

'Your ships are away. You had best go to them.'

'I'll go to them once I'm convinced that I can't salvage the situation.' said Jaina. 'It doesn't serve my purposes to have two of my allies killing each other.' The naga operated on enlightened pragmatism as their guiding principle. Ideology clearly meant very little to them.

'Then I suggest you stand by and observe. We will exterminate these foul monstrosities.' said Serpenthra.

Jaina almost left. Right now Serpenthra held all the cards. Vast forces had come with the tides to aid in exterminating the night elves. There would be no question of peace so long as the naga held the advantage. The only way Jaina might manage to sway them is if Maiev threatened to tip the scales.

What had Serpenthra called night elves? Foul monstrosities. It was just like the humans and the orcs. Two races, neither much better than the other. Both proclaiming the other unholy abominations unfit for life.

'That's a strange thing to say,' said Jaina, a bit late, 'weren't your people once night elves?'

'It is hardly relevant.' said Serpenthra. 'We honor them no more than you would honor a giant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a war to plan.'

Jaina had no idea what she meant by that. She doubted she'd have time to find out today.

* * *

Hours later, suffering from grievous wounds and exhaustion, Maiev and her Watcher's stumbled back to the relative safety of their base camp. Shandris was waiting for them as they arrived. The General saluted. 'What happened Maiev?'

Illidan claimed the Eye of Sageras.' said Maiev. 'And Proudmoore teleported them away before I could stop her. Now he intends to finish the rest of us off! We have no choice but to sail back to Kalimdor and warn Shan'do Stormrage of what his brother intends.'

'It's too late, Mistress!' cried Naisha. 'Illidan's forces have arrived!'

Maiev looked up and saw a great force of naga approaching them from every side. They numbered in the thousands, and more were coming to support them. And that was only the naga; it did not account for the mur'guls who seemed more numerous than the stars.

'How is this possible?!' asked Maiev. 'Istral assured us that the naga could field no more than a thousand?!'

'They have been coming from the surrounding ocean in great force.' said Shandris. 'We were driven away from our ships. I ordered the crews to seek safety and left. What could have inspired such a march?'

'I will tell you what I know when we have the time.' said Maiev. 'We cannot escape, the naga would catch us on the sea. But perhaps we can send for reinforcements. Summon the runner! She must reach the shoreline and sail back to Kalimdor.' She looked to the runner who came forward. 'With any luck, Shan'do Stormrage will reach us before we're overrun. Be swift, sister!'

'The island is prowling with naga.' said Shandris. 'I fear she will never reach the ships in time.'

'Then I will take a detachment and see to it that she does.' said Maiev. 'Naisha, you are in command. You must hold here until I return.'

'As you wish, Mistress.' said Naisha.

They moved south quickly, and even as they did so, naga warriors emerged from the trees, snarling with rage. They were all around them; there was nothing to do but fight.

'Protect the runner!' cried Maiev. 'Tor illisar'thera'na!'

Then the battle was joined. Maiev leaped over a trident thrust and cleaved the skull of a naga. One of the druids of the claw was speared through the heart and then avenged by his comrades. As the druid fell to the ground dead, the runner fell by her and healed the wound before their eyes. Maiev blinked into the midsts of the naga and unleashed a fan of knives that tore them to shreds.

Then they were clear. The naga lay dead around them.

They headed south swiftly. As they did the clouds gathered above them as the sound of combat became audible behind them. Rain began to pour down upon them as lightning struck the ocean waves. The ruins they came across every so often loomed over them threateningly.

As they moved along the coast, they came to a stream. It was a pleasant enough brook and had she more time Maiev might have stopped to admire it. For now, they began to cross. Then she stopped. She realized that all around them mur'guls were emerging from the mud — hundreds of them. Maiev leaped into their midst and unleashed her knives. She killed many as arrows fell among them to slay more. Her huntresses and druids tore through them.

The roar of the druids of claw echoed throughout the island as the small frog creatures died in droves. Finally, the mur'guls panicked and fled.

'Quickly sisters.' said Maiev. 'The naga are sure to have heard that. We must be gone from here before more arrive.'

As they ran onwards, the winds picked up around them. The trees swayed in them, groaning and Maiev thought she felt something coming. Then the winds howled all the louder, and the druids of the claw were swept up in it, swirling in the winds helpless.

Out of the trees came naga and mur'gols who rushed at them. Some fell to her archer's arrows, but the rest came on. Maiev leaped forward to bar their path and hurled a poisoned dagger into the throat of a naga warrior. Parrying a sword, she cleaved down two mur'guls as arrows claimed yet more naga.

Then it became a melee. Several archers were cleaved down before they could move and others soon joined them. Maiev hacked and slashed at the creatures, slaying more and more. Yet there were always more of them. Snapdragons came down to spit acid.

Then the winds died, and the druids rejoined the fray. With roars of anger, they tore into the naga, driving them off and soon the strike force withdrew. Yet they had claimed many lives, and now their small task force was only a shadow of what it once had been.

'Come, we must leave!' she said.

On they ran, across yet another stream and past other ruins. Maiev wanted to keep going, but many of her sisters were wounded. Finally, they halted for a moment to rest by an ancient fountain still flowing with water. Here the druids of the claw tended to the wounded. A few minutes into this rest a group of huntresses rode into view.

'Mistress Shadowsong!' said the leader. 'We're lucky to have found you!'

'What was your mission?' asked Maiev.

'We were sent to find safe harbor for our ships.' said the leader. 'However, we were cut off from camp when the naga arrived. We must reach there soon; there are more naga behind us.'

'Then we will meet them.' said Maiev. 'We must get a message through to Shan'do Stormrage, or else we will surely be overrun.'

'As you wish.' said the leader. 'We'll fight with you.'

'That is enough of a rest.' said Maiev. 'To the ships, quickly.'

As they journeyed through sunken lands, they would be attacked by mur'guls every so often. The creatures were beaten off with only a few casualties, but they were persistent. And each time they fled, no doubt bringing news of their whereabouts to the naga. This harassment continued. Even as they scaled into a set of ancient ruins, their progress was slowed. Great numbers of the wretched creatures were thrown at them.

'We are waist deep in the corpses of these mur'guls,' said a druid, 'yet we see almost nothing of the naga?'

'These are meant only to slow us down.' said Maiev 'The naga do not seem to value the lives of these wretched creatures. Perhaps they want to minimize their own casualties.'

As they marched onwards, the sky began to get darker. The night would soon fall, and when that happened, Maiev hoped Naisha and the others might gain a reprieve. Yet she doubted it. The naga might not mind the dark, having been born in the cold depths.

Finally, they came to the ships. Here they halted. Maiev looked at the runner. 'What is your name?'

'I am Byrandia.' she said.

'Very well.' said Maiev 'Get on board and make haste. Furion must know of this.'

Even as the ships departed, however, out of the trees came naga. Nearly a hundred of them, and with them were many more mur'guls. Exhausted and still not recovered, Maiev realized this might be their end.

'Shove off!' cried Maiev 'We'll hold these!'

Then she rushed into the fray with a warcry. Slashing down mur'gul after mur'gul, she saw even more folowing behind. Many of her warriors were lifted into the air by the fel winds from before, cast by the naga females. The others were left exposed. The naga would finish those and then destroy the remainder. It was inevitable. Already her warriors were dying.

No.

No Maiev would not let this happen! She would prevail! She would find Illidan and lock him once more beneath the cold earth! For she! Was! Justice!'

In that moment she felt herself, or perhaps something more, arise from her spirit. It was an avatar of vengeance, and it tore through the naga before her eyes. It loomed above all of them, seeming infinitely huge. Its blows cleaved through the naga like a scythe through wheat.

More were coming, but it didn't matter. From the corpses of those who fell the Avatar of Vengeance summoned the spirits of the dead. These specters rushed to slay the naga. Reinforcements arrived, but it was only lambs to the slaughter. Maiev and her Avatar rushed forward to slaughter and kill.

None could withstand her! The naga strike force fell beneath her blades. The mur'guls screamed for undeserved mercy and fled.

Then, at last, the Avatar faded. The remaining naga were gone. More than half of the escort she had brought with her were dead, and of those who had joined them, many were as well. They had killed many enemies, yet there were many more to face.

Maiev felt empty.

'What now, Mistress?' asked an archer.

The Warden looked to he ships, fading into the distance. The fleet had gotten clear of the naga and was now on its way to Ashenvale. Now they had a chance. They needed only survive long enough for the Archdruid to arrive. Then they might be able to defeat this army.

From there they had Illidan to settle with.

'Mistress?' asked the archer. 'Are you alright?'

'Elune grant that she reaches Shan'do Stormrage in time. If not, Illidan may never be stopped.' said Maiev. 'We must return to base and aid Naisha as best we can. Provided there is still a base to return to. Come, this will be a long battle.'

Long and very costly.

* * *

Later that evening, in a secluded Moonglade, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind discussed the aftermath of the Legion's invasion. There was a somber mood, but there was also a kernel of hope in it. The land was weakened gravely. Many plants and animals were killed or displaced by the demonic corruption. But hope remained nonetheless.

Great swaths of territory were being regenerated, and it was a monumental effort. It had consumed almost all of their attention. And that wasn't even the end of it, for the orcs were still in Ashenvale. The Warchief of the Horde had claimed that it was impossible for him to withdraw his forces. But he had at the least reigned in the cutting of trees.

On the brighter side of things, an entire colony of goblins had been massacred by furbolgs. So there was some good news in all of this. The miserable green creatures had been trying to despoil the forests for years. Their destruction was just and necessary.

'Nordrassil's roots seem to be healing well.' said Malfurion, gazing at a pristine waterfall. 'I wish I could say the same for Felwood. I fear the Legion's corruption will be a long time in the unmaking in that unfortunate glade.'

'Your druids will think of something.' said Tyrande 'Perhaps Ysera or Alexstrasza could lend their—'

'Your pardon, Shan'do Stormrage,' said the guard, 'Priestess Tyrande, but she insisted that she be allowed to see you.'

With him was a young night elven girl, clad in the yellow garb of a runner. She was breathing hard, and she was very tense. As a doe hunted by a wolf.

'Who are you girl?' asked Tyrande. 'What is so urgent?'

'I am a servant of the Warden, Maiev Shadowsong.' said the girl. 'She who pledged to hunt down the betrayer, Illidan.'

'Illidan?' said Malfurion. 'Explain yourself!'

'Your pardon, Shan'do, but your brother has raised a dark army from the sea, and stolen a powerful demonic artifact! Even now my mistress battles him on the broken isles! She requires immediate reinforcements!'

'I will go.' said Tyrande. 'I will lead the Sentinels there myself.'

'No, my love.' said Malfurion. 'The druids and I can handle-'

'Maiev pursued Illidan on my watch.' said Tyrande. 'The responsibility is mine.'

'Then we shall both go.' said Malfurion. 'If this girl's tale is true, Maiev will need all the help she can get.'

Malfurion had a feeling that this would be a difficult task.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter is quite a bit shorter than I'm used to. Part of the problem is that there is no room for introspection when you are rushing to get a runner out.

Now on another note, some of you may have noticed that Jaina is a bit more politically savvy than in canon. This is because if Jaina were as naive and pure as she is in WoW, she would have never gotten to Kalimdor. No one would have trusted her with a fleet. Consequently, I'm going with the interpretation that her goodie two shoe act was just that, an act. Since the naga don't respect that sort of thing, she is going for something else.

Oh and I'd like to take this moment to tear Blizzard a new one on their female characters. Ever since WoW came out Blizzard has only been able to write two kinds of females. Incorruptibly pure maidens who need to be taken care of by big, strong men. And scheming complete sociopaths who never get punished for their crimes. If a female character is not one of these things, then they invariably become one one way or the other.

For instance, Sylvanas started out as an anti-villain or even antihero. She mostly killed asshole victims. She was promptly derailed into a complete monster. Thus far to my knowledge has yet to be punished for her crimes. Jaina Proudmoore was a character who was closer to the pure maiden archetype. However, she made the mistake of being more accomplished than Varian Wrynn.

Consequently, she got derailed into a complete sociopath. All so that Varian could adopt her previous opinion. That way Varian could be the good guy. After all, Jaina actually had a character arc independent of a man, and we can't fucking have that, can we?

It's like the entire company of Blizzard has a Madonna-Whore complex. Except they are totally okay with sexually objectifying the Madonna.

Anyway, I'm done for now.


	7. Balancing the Scales

**Chapter Seven: Balancing the Scales**

By the time of the next day nearly half of the night elven expedition which had set out from Kalimdor was dead. Maiev and her Watcher's fought attempted to hold the line against wave after wave of mur'guls and naga. It was an endless onslaught. The ground was littered with thousands of mur'guls, and hundreds of night elves and naga. The dirt was soaked red with blood, and it was all Maiev could do to raise her blade to slash down another naga.

Naisha and Shandris were fighting back to back to her left. Every arrow had been spent, and many glaives had been broken. So that now many Watcher's were fighting with knives, or even rocks and sticks to hold back the terror of the tides.

Hurling the last of her knives to slay a naga, Maiev called aloud. 'Hold your ground, my warriors! Goddess willing, Shan'do Stormrage will come!'

He would come. Maiev was sure of that. Yet she feared he would come too late. At last, the naga withdrew, and her warriors were given some small time to rest. The wounded were healed at the moonwells, though these were almost exhausted. And even before their eyes yet more naga were arriving.

Yet there was also an owl. Perhaps a good omen.

* * *

A fleet of familiar ships had landed on the shore and Jaina went to meet those who stepped off of them. Captain Loreena was looking downcast, while the men eyed the jungle with new paranoia. Arthas and Illidan made their way forward, looking grim,

'Arthas, Illidan, what are you doing here?!' asked Jaina. 'You're supposed to be breaking for the Lordaeron mainland?'

'A fleet of night elf ships intercepted us and drove us back toward the islands.' said Arthas. 'We had to pull back. We're trapped here at the moment.'

'Wonderful, just wonderful.' said Jaina.

'It seems we will have to slaughter the Warden after all.' said Illidan, not sounding entirely displeased. 'You should have let me bury her. What news on this front?'

'Maiev is holding her own, if only barely.' said Jaina. 'Thing is, there is a large contingent of night elves on its way to lift the siege. Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande are leading it.'

'Then things will get bloody.' mused Arthas.

'Not necessarily.' said Jaina. 'I've already called for reinforcements from Kul'tiras. I've explained the situation, and my father is on his way with a fleet of his own.'

'Jaina, I thought you wanted to avoid a full-scale war.' said Arthas. 'This is only going to escalate the situation. If we take the naga's side, it'll permanently alienate the night elves.'

'Trust me.' said Jaina. 'I have a plan.'

Arthas looked at her with a look that spoke volumes of his thoughts on that subject. Of course, he didn't think it would work. He was a cynic, and never believed anything would work out. Jaina could hardly blame him, but she wished he'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Malfurion led his stag off the ship and into the shallows. Wading ashore he examined the surroundings. The trees here were beautiful in their own way, of a sort he had not seen. In other times and places, he would have liked to have communed with them. To learn their ways and know them as he knew Ashenvale. Yet this was a pleasure that would have to wait.

He looked to Tyrande as she and her sentinels came ashore alongside his druids. Then he mounted his elk and looked forward. 'We've landed safely, but a few of our ships may have run aground on the outlying islands. I hate to leave any of our forces behind, but we simply have no time to wait.

'My owls have already scouted ahead of us and found Maiev's location.' said Tyrande. 'She and her forces are under attack, but we'll need to pass through the jungle to reach her.'

'Perhaps the forces of nature will speed our way.' said Malfurion, before raising his staff to the jungles. He let his will be known to them, mixed his mind with theirs, and asked that they allow them safe passage.

The trees granted it. Before their eyes the jungle pulled itself to either side, giving them a clear path forward. Malfurion smiled. Who besides the night elves could boast such a connection to the land? None was the answer.

'We'd best make haste.' said Tyrande. 'I doubt Maiev's forces can hold out much longer.'

They rode north and almost at once found themselves amidst some ancient ruins. Malfurion looked at them, wondering at why they brought forth memories. The stonework, the designs upon it, he had seen it only once before, during the final days of the War of the Ancients.

'This place… this cannot be Suramar, can it?' said the Archdruid.

'It would seem so.' said Tyrande. 'However these ruins have been raised from the sea floor, however, is a mystery we will have to solve later.'

As they pressed on through the ruins, they came to an ancient fountain. Yet someone, or something, had kept it cleared and in working order. As if in reverence. Then out of the ruins came huge snakelike creatures with heads like dragons. Behind them were snakes with the upper bodies of beautiful elves.

They rushed at them with tridents drawn, and the battle was joined.

Malfurion summoned the trees to his aid. The treants rushed from the jungles to attack the creatures. Yet they had magic of their own. Many of Malfurion's warriors were caught up in huge gusts of wind, taken out of the battle. A huntress was speared from her panther, while a treant was cleaved in twain.

'What are these vile serpents?' asked Tyrande, firing an arrow through the throat of one of the female serpents.

'I don't know,' said Malfurion, 'but these creatures feel familiar somehow.'

'Wretched night elves!' cried one of the serpents as he stabbed an archer. 'We are the naga! We are the future!'

Malfurion raised a hand, and great vines reached up to snatch the creature. They tore at it with thorns, as a huntress finished the job with a swift stroke. The rest turned and fled. Following after them, the night elves pursued them out of the ruins and back into the jungle. When they reached the shore, the remaining naga slipped away with the tides.

Yet broken by the rocks on that shore was the shattered remnant of several night elven vessels. Malfurion halted by them. 'Just as I suspected, our ships did run aground here. The special allies I brought from Ashenvale should be somewhere in the vicinity.'

'Special allies?' asked Tyrande.

'Just keep searching.' said Malfurion with a slight smile. 'You'll know them when you see them.'

They made their way along the shore for a time. As they did so, Malfurion wished once again he had more time in this place. This island was a beautiful place, yet always these days they were in haste.

Then they saw the giants. Huge blue-skinned creatures wearing the skins of whales and sharks and other creatures. They roared and charged at them. Malfurion motioned to his warriors. 'Druids of the Claw, protect the archers! Open fire!'

The giants were many, and though several fell to arrows, he knew this could be disastrous. Raising a hand, he summoned the power of nature. The storm clouds above burst and poured down water upon them. Each drop restored the strength of his warriors. Whenever the giants inflicted a wound on a night elf, it healed in moments. More and more of the giants fell, and finally, they turned and fled.

Satisfied, Malfurion looked to his warriors. 'Come, we must reach the Warden's base quickly!'

Heading south, they found several of the missing ships. Upon them were many night elven warriors who joined them. Making their way east they suddenly came before what appeared to be a village.

Foul mur'guls were toiling away, while a large force of naga overlooked them. Many eggs could be seen in pools of water — no doubt more of the creatures.

Malfurion looked at Tyrande. 'We'll have to fight our way through these naga to reach Maiev.'

'Then these foul beasts shall feel the wrath of the goddess' light!' cried Tyrande.

Summoning an arrow of pure light to one hand, Tyrande set it to her bow and fired it upwards. As it shot through the clouds the naga charged at them in great numbers. Malfurion's warriors moved forward to meet them, but they needed not have bothered.

Down from the heavens descended heavenly fires from the stars to scorch the naga. The snake creatures scattered and screamed. The coral reefs were blasted to pieces, the pools of eggs were boiled. Down they came, again and again, burning everything horribly. Until at last nothing remained of the wretched creatures.

Heading south they finally came within sight of the Warden's village. The ancient protectors were splintered and broken. The bodies of the slain surrounded them. Maiev Shadowsong was kneeling, with the corpses of naga all around her. As they approached, she looked up and stood.

'Elune be praised!' she said. 'I knew you would come, Shan'do Stormrage!'

'I'm glad we reached you in time, Maiev.' said Malfurion.

Then Maiev looked to Tyrande. 'Priestess Tyrande, I'm surprised you came in person. Are you here to absolve your guilty conscience?'

'I did what I had to do, Maiev.' said Tyrande. 'You are in no position to judge me.'

'What you did was murder my Watchers and set the Betrayer free!' hissed Maiev. 'It is you who should be locked in a cage!'

'Stop this, both of you!' shouted Malfurion. 'We're not out of danger yet. Maiev, what's the situation here?'

'My Watchers are exhausted from weeks of battle.' said Maiev. 'However, the naga are equally weakened. With your forces, we can take the fight to Illidan at last!'

'Not yet,' said Malfurion, 'we still have other parts of our forces who must be rallied before we can move against them.'

'Then let us gather them quickly!' said Maiev. 'The longer we wait, the more likely Illidan is to escape!'

'Tyrande and I will handle that.' said Malfurion. 'I will put most of our forces at your disposal for the defense of this village.'

'Understood.' said Maiev.

At that moment from the north, there came the lumbering sound of footsteps. Into view came many huge giants, with stone-like skin. Their eyes were dull, and they had very prominent chins. One of their arms was thicker than a large tree.

'There!' said Malfurion 'Our missing comrades— the mountain giants!'

'By Elune, I haven't seen one of their kind in ages.' said Tyrande.

'The Legion's coming awoke many of our old friends from their timeless slumber.' said Malfurion. 'These mighty ones will be of great help to us.'

'Then let us use them against our enemy, the Betrayer!' said Maiev. 'We must move quickly!'

'Not yet.' said Malfurion. 'We will gather what remains of our fleet. And while we do that you will tell me everything that has happened thus far.'

'As you wish.' said Maiev.

The story was a far darker one than Malfurion had expected. Their own allies had assisted Illidan in the pursuit of the Eye of Sageras. Whatever the device was, it seemed doubtful that it could be put to any productive use. Such weapons corrupted and destroyed, they did not help.

'We've wasted too much time.' said Maiev. 'The longer we wait to attack, the stronger Illidan's forces become. We must strike soon, Shan'do.'

'We will parley with my brother, first.' said Malfurion. 'This matter cannot be left alone. Yet I do not desire any further conflict with the Alliance. Tyrande, will you parley with him?'

'I will.' said Tyrande.

* * *

Tyrande and Malfurion rode forth to the naga bastion under flag of truce. Illidan emerged to meet her, and with him went Jaina Proudmoore and Arthas Menethil. The sorceress looked nervous. he Death Knight merely regarded Malfurion with idle contempt. Furion wondered what it was which had warranted such passion. He had not interacted with him much.

As soon as Illidan sensed Tyrande, however, he halted. 'Tyrande! What are you doing here? This battle does not concern you.'

'It was wrong of Malfurion to exile you.' said Tyrande. 'I see that now.'

Illidan looked up to sense Malfurion. 'Brother? What are you doing here?'

'I've come to stop you, Illidan.' said Malfurion. 'I cannot allow you to wield such power.'

'Illidan,' said Tyrande, 'why have you sided with these monsters?'

'Monsters? Is that what you think of them?' asked Illidan. 'No matter, I have always… cared for you, Tyrande. I sought only to prove my worthiness. My power.'

'Raw power is no substitute for true strength, Illidan.' said Tyrande. 'That is why I chose your brother over you.

Arthas laughed. It was a bitter, sardonic, and dark laugh and it drew their attention. Hiding his smile, he looked up. 'Thank you for that, Tyrande. Jaina tells me I should laugh more.'

'What could you possibly know of strength, you who are seeped in darkness?' asked Malfurion, understanding his meaning all too well.

'Well, I-' began Arthas.

'Arthas stop!' said Jaina. 'I'll handle this! Malfurion, in the short time the night elves have been here they have burned down two naga villages. They have defiled their most sacred ground. Not to mention, started a battle which has claimed the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of people!'

'We could not allow Illidan to claim the Eye of Sageras!' said Maiev. 'Shan'do, you must realize what he might do with such power!'

'Maiev is right.' said Malfurion. 'That device must be destroyed.'

'That is not your decision to make.' said Jaina. 'We're not even planning to use it! We're merely escorting it to Dalaran so that we can hold a council about what we are going to do with it!

'If Maiev over there hadn't attacked us-'

'I attacked no one!' snapped Maiev. 'The naga assaulted this village, and we responded in kind!'

'The point is that this conflict is completely pointless.' said Jaina. 'You want the Eye of Sageras kept safe from demonic hands? So do we. Instead of killing each other for the sake of old hatreds, why don't you come with us to Dalaran? Then you can voice your views.

'The only thing we are accomplishing now is-' Suddenly there was a twang. An arrow shot from the night elf lines to plunge into Jaina's shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground.

'Jaina!' said Arthas.

"Night elven treachery!' cried Serpenthra. 'To arms!'

'No! Stop!' cried Jaina.

* * *

Lowering her bow, Kirrasan in night elf form, smiled.

* * *

The night elves were mobilizing as the naga surged towards them. Already bows were being drawn back as war cries came about. Then, suddenly, there was a horn call. Out of the jungles rode vast ranks of Kul'tiran knights with Daelin Proudmoore at their head. Both forces halted and deployed to face the new faction.

Jaina got up, as Arthas removed the arrow and healed the wound. 'Father, is here, finally.'

Daelin Proudmoore looked to the night elves as soldiers came in behind him. 'Night elf commander! I am Grand Admiral Proudmoore of the Alliance Fleet! You have invaded the land of one of our allies! You have endangered innocent lives for the sake of a meaningless vendetta! If you do not cease your attack, I will be forced to act against you!'

That cooled tempers considerably, and both sides returned to their own camps.

'Who shot that arrow?' hissed Tyrande. 'Bring them here!'

Shandris Feathermoon was delayed in her report. When she finally arrived, she looked shamefaced. 'Priestess Tyrande, we don't know who it is. Some of my Sentinels report they saw an archer shoot an arrow, but they felt as though they should not stop them.

'Then when the arrow was launched the archer disappeared. No one can tell me their name, or who they were. This reeks of magic to me.'

'It is magic.' said Jaina, reappearing. 'Before the battle, someone impersonated a naga commander. They ordered an assault on the night elves. By the time we detected their treachery, it was too late.

'I think someone has been playing us against each other.'

'No doubt a remnant of the Legion.' said Malfurion. 'It is their way to sew dissent in order to make their kill easier.'

'Well,' said Jaina, 'whatever it is my offer earlier still stands. Lordaeron could use the help of the night elves. And if you helped us, I'm sure that Master Antonidas would hear your perspective.'

'We… will do so.' said Malfurion. 'There has been enough bloodshed, and though strange, these creatures have done me no wrong.'

'Shan'do you cannot be serious!' said Maiev. 'Illidan-'

'-was not to be pursued.' said Tyrande. 'Has there not been enough death for your sake, Maiev?'

'My orders come directly from Cenarius himself.' said Maiev. 'You have no authority over me. It is my duty to pursue Illidan. Just as it was your duty to leave me to my work.'

'Enough!' said Malfurion. 'We will go to Illidan to this Dalaran and attend this council.'

'That is not possible.' said Jaina.

'Why not?' asked Malfurion.

'Illidan left as soon as the two sides separated.' said Jaina. 'Arthas went with him, he is in no hurry to meet my father again, And you two need to negotiate terms with the naga. If you don't get something in writing, they will start raiding your coastline, and none of us want that.'

Malfurion closed his eyes and breathed in. 'Very well. We'll see to all this first and then go to Dalaran.'

'Also Father has given orders to destroy the side that attacks first.' said Jaina. 'So um… you really should come to some kind of agreement.'

As the ship sailed away, Arthas watched the island fade into the distance. Escorting them were Kul'tiran vessels. With them were naga myrmidons, even some royal guard. No one would halt them now. For the moment at least.

He turned to Illidan.

'So, is it over, do you think?' he asked.

'Not yet, my friend.' said Illidan. 'A pity we could not kill that meddlesome warden. Even so, now Tyrande and the whole world will understand just what I am capable of.'

* * *

 **Author\s Note:**

You know, I think this mission really cements for me why I hate Malfurion and like Illidan. Illidan has been chained underground for ten thousand years. Yet he seems to be more reluctant to fight his brother than the self-righteous Malfurion.

This and many other reasons is why I regard Illidan as the main hero of Frozen Throne.

Just an FYI, I've decided to change the timescale so that it has been a little less than one year since Mount Hyjal, rather than three.


	8. Shards of the Alliance

**Chapter Eight: Shards of the Alliance**

Three days later the night elves ventured into a dark forest on the western continent. Shandris Feathermoon and Naisha had been sent back to Ashenvale. Maiev missed her companion already. She understood that there was need for some to stay behind to defend it against the naga. But she did not like it.

She looked at the land around her. The trees here were blighted. The ground beneath their feet screamed with the agony of the woodlands. The wind in the trees was like a cry of pain. Maiev did not like this place.

She liked even less the fact that their mission had been abandoned. She had not yet confronted Malfurion on the subject. But the chances of them seizing Illidan seemed to grow more faint with every passing moment.

She looked to Tyrande. 'Our forces will be able to move out soon. Although we still know next to nothing about this strange land Proudmoore has invited us to.'

Malfurion made his appearance, coming out of the trees on his stag. 'This land is called Lordaeron, Maiev. It is the homeland of the Alliance that aided us at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. I was told that its kingdoms, both human and elven, were consumed by the undead Scourge.' He sighed. 'These forests have suffered grievously. I must leave you both for a time. I will enter the woods and attempt to commune with the land itself.'

'While you're gone,' said Maiev, 'we'll set out and try to find this Dalaran place. That is where Illidan will be.'

'I expect you both to stay focused on your task.' said Malfurion. 'You can settle your personal dispute after we've dealt with the Eye of Sageras.'

'Of course, Shan'do.' said Maiev.

Malfurion nodded, then turned his steed and rode off. Maiev looked at Tyrande. 'We'd best get moving.'

Tyrande was unusually silent as they made their way along a path. Their troops scanned their surroundings uneasily. Shadows moved in the darkness and Maiev feared an attack at any moment. What kind of foul creatures would dwell here? She remembered the story of Prince Arthas, how he had told of plagues and destruction. This was where that tale had taken place, wasn't it?

Then they came to a town. It was surrounded by a large stone wall, but the gate had been broken in. The remnants of shattered towers could be seen, their wreckage still smoking. Tyrande looked over it sadly. 'This was an Alliance town. The attack must have come recently.'

As they made their way through the gate they saw elves. Yet not their kind. Their skin was fair and their hair bright, and they wore weapons and armor like that of the humans. There were others as well, no clad for war. They appeared to be loading a train of wagons, filled with supplies and people. Women, old men, and children.

One of these elves stepped forward, sword and shield in hand. 'Strangers, milord!' he said. 'They don't appear to be undead but…'

Their leader came forward. He was clad in red armor and wore a flowing black cape. His hair was long and golden and his eyes narrowed. He bowed courteously. 'Ishnu-ala, night elves. I am Prince Kael'thas. My brethren and I have been told to watch for your kind on these shores. Whatever your business, however, I fear you will find only death and shadow in this cursed land.'

'Ishnu-dal-dieb, Kael'thas.' said Maiev coming forward. 'I am Maiev Shadowsong, and this is Tyrande Whisperwind. We are here to retrieve a powerful unholy artifact that was stolen before it can be misused.'

'The Eye of Sageras,' said Kael, 'it has riled the undead based around Dalaran. They've been hounding us day and night. We were about to abandon this post and seek refuge on the other side of the River Arevass.'

'Hmm,' said Tyrande, 'then we shall lend you our aid, young Kael.'

'Wait— we have no time for this!' said Maiev.

'Perhaps once your people are safe, you will speak on our behalf.' said Tyrande.

'It would be an honor, milady.' said Kael. 'Lord Sanguinar, are all the preparations made?'

'Yes, milord.' said the soldier. 'We stand ready to withdraw whenever you are ready.'

'Good,' said Kael, 'let us do so now. Before the undead arrive.'

The wagons were finished loading. They began the long trek, leaving behind graves and open graves blighted fields. Maiev took her forces to the front, and notice something. 'Not all of these are your people.' said Maiev. 'Some are humans.'

'Lordaeron was a trusted ally of Quel'thalas.' said Kael'thas. 'Before both kingdoms were betrayed by its Prince.'

'Arthas…' said Maiev.

'You know of him?' asked Kael.

'He helped us against the Burning Legion.' said Maiev. 'And he assisted Illidan in retrieving the Eye of Sageras.'

'So I have been told.' said Kael'thas. 'Just as he betrayed us, he has now betrayed the Legion. His agents are of use to us, however. It is an alliance of convenience. The day will come, however, when I avenge my peoples' humiliation.' He spoke no more after that.

They traveled south across blighted wastes and broken roads for a day or so. During this time they saw nothing. No deer, or birds, or any other creature. This forest should have been alive, yet everything here had either died or fled. It was unnatural and it disturbed Maiev.

Then she saw the ghouls. Hundreds of undead ghouls were standing on the road before them. They rushed forward snarling with lolling tongues. Both elves readied their weapons and charged forward.

'The undead are attacking!' cried Kael. 'The caravan must be protected!'

Yet the mountain giants rushed again. Swinging their stoney arms they tore through dozens of the foul creatures in moments. The claws of the ghouls were of no use. Maiev smiled as she leaped amidst the ghouls. She unleashed her blades in every direction, slaying many.

Bolts of flame shot over Maiev's shoulder and burned the undead to a cinder. Kael'thas was wielding arcane magic!

At last, the undead were destroyed. Maiev looked at Kael. 'Do not fear, Kael. Our mountain giants are more than capable of handling these wretched curs. Their stoney hides are nearly impervious to their clumsy attacks.'

'So I see.' said Kael. 'They are a formidable ally.'

As they moved on Maiev approached Tyrande out of earshot. Kael'thas was wielding arcane magic, like Illidan. 'We are wasting time here, Tyrande. We should be hunting Illidan, not negotiating with mages.'

'These people need our help, Maiev!' said Tyrande. 'Their brethren aided us against the Legion. We will honor that debt now.'

Further on they came across a group of men who reeked of unholy magic. However even as they approached the necromancers fled from them. Maiev moved to pursue, but Kael'thas put a hand to her shoulder. 'No, we are not permitted to pursue them.'

'What?' said Maiev. 'What do you mean?'

'Undead almost never retreat.' said Kael. 'The dreadlords who command them care nothing for the casualties they suffer. When undead flee before us, it is because they are loyal to Arthas. If we slaughter his minions, he may withdraw his support.'

'And what support is this?' asked Maiev.

'You'll see soon enough.' said Kael. 'For now, we should continue.'

The ghouls were not the worst thing they faced on that road. Soon they found themselves facing a force of ghouls, supported by abominations. Monsters sewed together from many corpses. They rushed at the stone giants, and their cleavers left great marks. Night elf and their fair-skinned brethren rushed into battle.

Lord Sanguinar cleaved down two ghouls. Kael'thas unleashed a pillar of flame that consumed a vast horde of the creatures. The stone giants smashed their way through the lines. Yet even as the enemy fell a new wave of undead arose from the corpses of the old. A druid of the claw was stabbed through the heart and died. An elven swordsman was cut down. Both their corpses then arose in a new mockery of life.

Maiev knew this to be the work of the necromancers. Blinking beyond the line she hurled a knife into the throat of a necromancer. She hacked down two more in a moment. Finally, she ran the last one through, even as the last of the undead were overwhelmed.

Moving on, Kael looked suddenly both relieved and displease. 'Ah, a forest troll camp is up ahead. No doubt some of them will aid us.'

'You are allied with the forest trolls?' asked Maiev.

'Far from it.' said Kael'thas. 'However as part of our treaty with Arthas, they fight on our side. The Dreadlords are the enemies of all. Follow me.'

Sure enough, they found the forest troll encampment. Among them were also a number of ogres. They approached Kael'thas with scarcely concealed hatred. At their head was a forest troll with one arm, and he held Kael in particular contempt. 'Well, if it ain't da high an mighty high elf Prince. How's ya family?'

'Spare me your mockery, Zul'jin.' said Kael'thas. 'You know well the terms of our treaty. Or shall I put you out of your misery for breaking it?'

'I do,' said Zul'jin, 'but we be needin yer help before we offer ya ours.'

'What is it now?' asked Kael.

'Da rotting dead be setting up a slaughterhouse to the northwest of here, by da shore.' said Zul'jin. 'I cannot be leaving our village until it be destroyed. And if we be breaking it up, it'll weaken da Dreadlords in this place.'

'Very well,' said Kael, 'we have a supply cache of gold hidden in that area anyway.'

'You've hidden your hold?' asked Maiev.

'We're fighting a losing war here, milady.' said Kael. 'The undead close in around us daily It's necessary to keep our assets hidden, yet accessible. We have caches secreted throughout the wilderness.'

'Then we shall retrieve them for you.' said Maiev.

'Follow me.' said Zul'jin, hefting an axe. 'Come on boys! We'll take da fight to da Dreadlords now!'

Zul'jin led them through the trees. Coming out of them, they found the beginnings of an undead bastion. Construction was underway even now, and cultists were chanting their spells. The stone giants lumbered into battle, but suddenly there was infernal chanting. Some of the stone giants fell forward into an unnatural sleep. The undead attacked those still standing.

The trolls hurled their axes into the midsts of the undead. The elves charged to meet them in battle. Supported by both priests of the trolls and the night elves, the battle turned against the undead. Yet again and again warriors fell into unnatural slumber.

Maiev blinked forward and saw the caster. A dreadlord. Rushing forward she hurled a dagger at him. He knocked it aside, but then she was on him. Down came her blade and his head was cut from his shoulders in one swoop.

Around her, the battle had winded down. The stone giants were busy tearing up the incomplete bastion. Maiev looked to Zul'jin. 'There, your village is secure. Though I was under the impression you were evacuating?'

'We trolls don't leave our lands.' said Zul'jin. 'We be fighting to da end. We know how to hide and ambush da rotting dead. You elves want to flee from yer problems, dat be no concern of mine. The fewer elves in dis place, da better.'

'Come,' said Kael, 'we've recovered the gold. Let's continue.'

Newly bolstered by the forest trolls, Zul'jin accompanying them. It was unfortunate that they had lost many druids in the previous battle. The army they had amassed on the Broken Isles was long since disbanded. What they had now was a fraction of their previous power.

On they marched, through the dying land, until at last, they came to another town. As they approached Maiev looked to Kael'thas. 'Explain something to me, Kael. Why have you allowed yourself to be encircled like this? You should have withdrawn long ago.'

'I was assigned here to halt the advance of the undead from the north.' said Kael. 'However they outflanked us, and have infested the roads. We should have left earlier, however many do not wish to abandon their homes.' He sighed. 'We'll stop here for provisions.'

Out of the houses came more people, some elves, some humans. Repairs were made to the wagons as the wounded were healed as best they could. Kael'thas looked at what happened with a bitter air. 'Sadly, I was able to spare only a few warriors. The scourge has pressed us hard these last few months.'

'Kael,' said Maiev, 'where are your high elven brethren? Do they not fight the undead as you do?'

'The Scourge humiliated our ancient homeland of Quel'thalas.' said Kael'thas. 'The once proud bloodline of my people has been tainted by an unfathomable hunger. It transforms the weak-willed into pitiful shadows of themselves. Some among my people have turned to demons in order to stave off the madness.'

'Yeah,' said Zul'jin, 'it was a good past few years.'

'I grieve for your people, Kael.' said Tyrande, speaking for the first time in a while. 'But you must not allow rage and despair to poison your heart. You may yet lead your people to a brighter future.'

'Undead!' cried a sentry. 'They come from both east and west!'

'Watchers and Sentinels to the east!' cried Tyrande. 'Zul'jin, Kael'thas handle those to the-'

Kael'thas arose and pointed to where a column of undead was approaching. A huge pillar of fire descended to obliterate the assault. The elves and trolls quickly slaughtered those that survived. The mountain giants to the east made short work of the undead assault there.

'How can any army hope to sustain such losses?' asked Maiev.

'The undead army is almost entirely expendable.' said Kael'thas. 'So long as their core of necromancers is intact. They can continually create new warriors from corpses. We have taken to burning our dead, but it is of little effect.'

They began to head north. As they did so, they suddenly saw a band of rough looking humans come out into the open. They held spears and wore leather and bucklers. The high elves readied themselves for battle.

'We're here on behalf of Blackthorn.' said the enforcer. 'He's given us orders to pull out. You boys look like you could use some help, and we'd rather not make our way out of here alone. Mind if we tag along?'

'Who are these vagabonds?' asked Maiev.

'Bandits, who live on the fringes feasting on the misfortune of others.' said Kael'thas in a low tone. 'They serve a particularly charismatic member of the Syndicate. A former lord of Alterac named Blackthorn. Still, they may be useful.' He looked to the bandits. 'So long as you do not encumber us, you may.'

'Great,' said the man, 'figure you should know the Dreadlords are setting up a fortress to the east of here. Whole lotta corpses are being gathered into that place. If we burn it down, it'll slow them down a ways.'

'Then we will destroy it.' said Kael'thas. 'Come, Maeiv, Tyrande, if we allow the undead to establish a foothold here the Alliance may well be overrun.'

'Then we shall show these foul monstrosities the wrath of the goddess.' said Tyrande.

The Priestess led the motley army east into the woods and soon they came to the sight. A large army had been assembled there, before several structures. Huge piles of corpses were everywhere in sight. Men, women, and children. There were forest trolls, and ogres and elves and humans, all dead and lying out in the open like so much carrion.

A sudden rage beset Maiev. She and her warriors charged forward with a roar and tore apart the undead before them. Necromancers raised skeletons, but these were cut down even as they rose. High elves, forest trolls, humans, the race didn't matter.

All were united in hatred of evil for that moment as they carved through their enemies.

When at last it was over, Kael'thas raised a hand. Channeling his power, he unleashed torrents of flame which consumed the bodies. When it was done there were only ashes. As much dignity as could be managed in the situation.

Heading north they saw no sign of the undead for some days after that. No one spoke much, the horror of what they had seen too fresh in their minds. Maeiv no longer regretted going to Kael's aid. These monstrosities had to be stopped.

They met another army on the road one day. Like the ones before it, they destroyed them. Another dreadlord fell by Maiev's hand, and they marched over their corpses in a silent fury. Soon enough they came to places where the ground was not quite so blighted.

They came to a village which looked almost welcoming. Here Kael halted and breathed in relief. 'This is one of our last holdouts on this side of the river. We will rest here for a spell and gather reinforcements.'

Even this brief rest, however, did not last long. The undead launched several minor raids that had to be repelled. People gathered around them. Kael'thas spoke with the head of the village. Soon enough out came the people of the village with whatever they could carry. They were ready to abandon their home.

Finally, Kael'thas came back. 'We stand at a crossroads, my friends. There is a shorter path to our destination, but it will take us perilously close to an undead bastion. The other route is safer, but it will take us longer to reach our destination.'

Both routes will be dangerous, nonetheless.' said Maiev. 'Let us choose quickly and be on our way. Tyrande, what say you?'

'Daring the bastion would put the people of this caravan at risk.' said Tyrande. 'I say we take the longer road and risk the delay.'

'I don't be afraid of the rotting dead.' said Zul'jin. 'I say we be crushing em and throwing der ashes to da winds.'

'Loath though I am to agree with the forest troll,' said Kael, 'it cannot hurt to deny the dreadlords their holdings. Destroying that bastion may delay their coming assault by weeks, even months.'

'That doesn't sound like our problem.' said the leader of the brigands. 'I say we take the long road and keep breathing.'

'And you Maiev.' said Tyrande. 'What is your view?'

Maiev considered her answer. She was the tiebreaker. 'I tire of running from these creatures. Let us assail the bastion, and crush it once and for all.'

'So be it.' said Kael'thas. 'We got to the right, then.'

They journeyed along the right path. Soon enough they found themselves joined by yet more forest trolls. These saluted Zul'jin with profound respect. Maiev realized that the one-armed troll must be very important among his own kind.

'Tell me,' said Maiev, 'you and the high elves hold one another in clear hatred. Why?'

'We forest trolls were once da rulers of all dese lands!' said Zul'jin. 'The humans were nothing ta us! But then came the damn elves, and they taught humans magic. We was driven into hiding in our own domain.

'But those days be past. We're gonna be reclaiming our birthright, one way or another.'

On they went, further south, until at last, they saw it. It loomed against the backdrop of the sky. Ziggurats rising high above blighted, dead ground, teeming with undead of all kinds. The stench of death was everywhere.

'This is the bastion I told you about.' said Kael'thas. 'It must be destroyed if the caravan is to make it through.'

'Then let us finish this.' said Maiev.

Summoning the power she had felt before, she brought into being the Avatar of vengeance. At the same time, Tyrande fired an arrow of light into the sky. The whole army charged at the bastion, as stars fell to devastate the undead below.

For a moment the two armies met in brutal battle. Neither could gain an advantage over the other. Then the trees began to move. They rushed from the landscape and began to tear through the stones of the ziggurats. The dreadlord who commanded his forces drew them back to repel the sudden invasion, but it was too late.

His forces thrown into disarray, he moved to flee, but Kael'thas was upon him. With one strike of his sword, Kael cut the creatures head from his shoulders. Around them, the bastion was devastated utterly.

Cheers of victory came from the troops as the last undead corpse fell to the ground.

With the bastion destroyed the caravan moved steadily north towards the river. Soon Maiev could hear the sound of running water. It calmed her fractured nerves, and she found a smile coming to her face. They were coming to lands where the blight had not yet fully taken hold.

Soon they were walking amidst a village and coming within sight of a bridge.

'Ah,' said Kael, 'Pyrewood Village! The River Arevass lies just beyond.'

There was no one around them. No one peering through windows. No one coming out to meet them. 'Something… doesn't feel right.' said Maiev.

'Yes.' said Tyrande. 'Perhaps we should keep the caravan moving.'

Then the doors of every house opened and out of them streamed undead. More came from around the bend and they soon found themselves fighting for their lives. Kael'thas hacked down two ghouls with his sword before blasting a third. Maiev unleashed a fan of knives around her.

'Damn!' said Kael'thas. 'They were waiting for us! Protect the caravan at all costs!'

The initial assault of undead was crushed, but no sooner had they fallen and a new onslaught came to fight them. Tyrande shot arrow after arrow, slaying the creatures. Maiev threw her knives until she had none left. Kael'thas unleashed pillars of flame, as Zul'jin and his trolls tore through the undead.

'Their numbers are limitless.' said Tyrande. 'They just keep coming.' She reached for another arrow but found her quiver empty.

The onslaught subsided, but only for a moment. More were on their way. Maiev saw thousands more coming to replace the thousands they had slain. True to his word, Zul'jin and his warriors disappeared into the woods as if they had never been. The bandits abandoned the caravan and ran for the bridge.

She rushed up to her comrades. 'We've driven them back, but the second wave is advancing!'

'We've run out of time.' said Kael'thas. 'The caravan will not survive another assault!'

'Kael,' said Tyrande, 'get your caravan moving across the river! I will stay behind and hold the bridge!'

Without a word Kael'thas obeyed. The caravan moved over the bridge while Tyrande and Maiev trailed behind. Finally, Maiev spoke.

'That's very noble of you, Priestess.' said Maiev. 'But you're no match for a force that vast!'

'The goddess is my shield, warden.' said Tyrande. 'Elune will grant me the strength.'

Who was Maiev to argue? She rushed across the bridge and looked as Tyrande stood where she was. The priestess watched as the assembled hordes of the undead approached. Then, as they came forward, the stars fell again. Yet it was not like before. The bolts descending from the sky burned brighter than anything Maiev had seen.

As they landed each bolt killed hundreds. On and on they came, and each time they died faster than they could advance. Maiev and Kael looked on in awe.

'It's working!' said Kael. 'She's holding them back!'

Then, suddenly, the bridge beneath Tyrande's feet broke apart and collapsed beneath her. She and her tiger descended into the water and were washed away. What remained of the undead were trapped on one side.

'We must hurry to save her!' said Kael. 'That current will take her straight into the heart of the undead lands!'

'No Kael,' said Maiev, 'Tyrande is a soldier; she knew the risks she took. We have a greater mission to accomplish now, and our time grows short.

'We will regroup, get the refugees to safety and then we will talk of Tyrande.'

Tyrande had loosed Illidan from his cage in the first place. This was all her fault, to begin with. In due time they could try to rescue her. But for the moment neither night elf or high elf were in a position to do any good for anyone. They would regroup at Dalaran.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And done.

The appearance of Kael'thas lets me foreshadow Arthas' relationship with the Alliance. Also, Zul'jin is working with high elves, because enemy mines are fun.


	9. The Ruins of Dalaran

**Chapter Nine: The Ruins of Dalaran**

Within the throne room of the Lordaeron Capital, Balnazzar received a report. It was from the task force sent to the western coast of Lordaeron. The man was on both knees, and trembling, which meant Balnazzar would not like what he heard. Detheroc seemed to share his opinion, while Varimathras looked at least moderately optimistic.

'What news, acolyte?' he asked.

'Mighty Dreadlords, the Alliance succeeded in withdrawing from their position.' said the acolyte. 'In the midsts of their retreat, they devastated our strongholds with the aid of the night elves. Almost our entire strikeforce was obliterated trying to cross the River Aravass. The bridge was destroyed.'

Detheroc moved forward. 'Fool! Theirs was but a paltry force! And you let them escape!' He raised a claw, but Balnazzar motioned for him to halt.

'Hold, Detheroc.' said Balnazzar. 'Where are our brethren who were sent there? Why are they not reporting to us?'

'Milord…' said the acolyte, looking even more terrified. 'the dreadlords who commanded us were all killed.'

'I see.' said Balnazzar. 'Depart now and write a full report.'

The acolyte stood and took his leave quickly. Balnazzar leaned back in his throne, once the throne of the human king. Detheroc looked to him in confusion. 'Why did you spare that worm?'

'This was an unforgivable failure.' admitted Balnazzar. 'Yet the failure was our lesser brothers. Not theirs. One should always assign blame to the deserving. If we slay our subordinates for things beyond their control we will become... inefficient.'

'I understand, brother.' said Detheroc.

'In truth, there is little to be concerned over.' said Balnazzar. 'These night elves are no doubt here fleeing from the wrath of the legion. That assault was meant as a test for our less experienced brothers. Rather than a serious expedition.

'We need only hold our position until Lord Archimonde has finished his work.'

'Still, he has been a long time in completing his business in the west.' said Varimathras. 'What could be taking him so long?'

'It is not our place to question Lord Archimonde.' said Balnazzar. 'There is a time and place for everything. You yourself, Varimathras, bore witness to his power. This is no different. We will draw up more of our legions and strike Dalaran again.

'Our armies are limitless, after all.'

From where Necromancer Serena was watching through an opening above she grimaced. Turning she made her way back into the halls of Lordaeron Palace. The stench of death was everywhere, but she was well used to it by now. What she was not used to was the Dreadlords.

'What news, Serena?' asked Dar'khan. The undead, the black-haired elf was leaning against the wall. His broad-brimmed hat was pulled down over his eyes.

'What else?' asked Serena 'The Dreadlords are throwing more of our troops into a meat grinder. All they do is launch one frontal assault after another. It must be child's play for the Alliance to outwit them.'

'Well they won't be in charge for much longer, you needn't fear.' said Dar'khan. 'Prince Arthas has returned.'

At those words, Serena felt a shot of hope. Ever since he lost command things had only gone from bad to worse over and over again. There had been whispers that he would resume his command of the scourge soon. 'When will he take control?'

'Patience, Serena.' said Dar'khan. 'There are preparation to be made. Lord Kel'thuzad is meeting with him even now. For the moment you must go to your fellows and assure them that change is coming to the scourge. Soon the rightful King of this land will be restored, and the Dreadlords destroyed.'

'We can only hope.' said Serena.

* * *

Many of these trees would not live much longer. Their leaves were dropping from their branches, and their bark was flaking off. Others eked out a miserable existence, trying to survive as the blight spread around them. Malfurion walked among these plants, communing with them. He comforted them and wondered what could be done.

At last, he came to a clearing, a place at the center of the woodlands. Here the energies of nature were strong indeed, and he could see the full nature of this place. It was not heartening. 'This forest has suffered as much as Ashenvale. The vile blight of the scourge has deadened countless acres of trees. Perhaps the druids could tend to these as well as those in Ashenvale.'

Then he saw something. Arthas riding upon his skeletal horse into the midst of the clearing. Malfurion hid behind a tree and watched. There was something strange about him, he seemed at home in these forests. As though he himself were their king, returning from long ago.

It was not a relationship like the one Malfurion had. It was about domination and control. Humans forced their will upon nature. Yet this one was different. Being undead, the spirits seemed to reject him. Yet instead they accepted his coming as if…

No, that was impossible. What business had brought him out here?

The Death Knight came to a halt and out of the trees came a skeletal creature with great horns on its skull. Chains hung from its wrists and its eye sockets flared with unholy magic. It had no legs, instead it floated above the ground. A sane man would have been horrified by what they saw.

Yet Arthas dismounted and approached the creature like an old friend. 'Aren't you dead, Kel'thuzad?'

'A regrettable deception on my part.' said Kel'thuzad. 'I had more than prepared for the possibility of Dreadlord treachery. What I said then was done to motivate you against them.'

'No matter.' said Arthas. 'How do preparations proceed?'

'The Dreadlords are completely unaware of the fall of the Legion.' said Kel'thuzad. 'Their rule is lazy and inept. Whole armies are destroyed under their watch. To achieve objectives which you or I could have accomplished with ease. They are running the scourge into the ground.

'Only the fear of the Legion's return motivates their minions now. The Cult of the Damned yearns for the days of victory. They yearn for their King. Give the order and we shall throw them out.'

'Not yet.' said Arthas. 'If we moved now the Alliance would press its advantage and destroy us in the civil war. And even if they were to be defeated the Legion can still call reinforcements. The portal you opened in Dalaran is a problem.'

'Yes.' said Kel'thuzad. 'Do you have a plan?'

'I'll see to the Legion soon enough.' said Arthas. 'The problem is making sure the Alliance can't press its advantage. Once we remove the dreadlords I have no doubt they will break their pact with us.'

'You needn't fear, my King.' said Kel'thuzad. 'I will handle the Alliance personally.'

'That sounds ominous.' said Arthas, smiling. 'Remember we want to avoid a war.'

'You underestimate me.' said Kel'thuzad. 'I promise you what I will do will throw the Alliance into disarray without the need to strike a blow.'

'Honor that promise, Kel'thuzad,' said Arthas, 'and I will be very, very impressed.'

Malfurion had seen enough. Whatever his connection to this land, it was clear that the Death Knight meant to turn against them soon. He walked backward. 'I must find Maiev and Tyrande. They must know of what I have seen.'

He mounted his stag and rode hard and fast.

Malfurion was guided by the spirits through fading lands until at last, he came to the ruins of Dalaran. It looked to have once been a truly great city. Even the ruins were impressive. However, now every spire had been cast down and the gates broken. From the looks of things, there had been an attempt to repair the damage.

Seeing the night elves camp he made for it and arrived at late evening. He rode up to Maiev. 'Maiev, there was some very serious matters we must discuss. It seems that Arthas is not acting for the Alliance or Illidan. He is in league with…' He halted and looked around. 'Wait, where is Tyrande?'

'I'm sorry Shan'do,' said Maeiv. 'but the priestess has fallen. We aided a band of Alliance warriors against the undead. The Priestess fought valiantly, but I saw her dragged into the river. She was washed downstream.'

'Washed downstream?!' said Malfurion. 'Why did you not go to rescue her?'

'We were escorting many refugees, Shan'do.' said Maiev. 'Would you have had me lead them into the heart of the undead lands? Or should I have merely abandoned them to be overrun by the scourge?'

Malfurion flinched. 'Yes, of course. You are right Maiev. Tyrande… my heart… I should have been there. We can waste no more time. We must go to rescue her. I will not abandon Tyrande to the scourge.'

'What of the Eye, Malfurion?' asked Maiev. 'It and Illidan are the reason we came to this forsaken land!'

'It is in the Alliance's hands, not Illidan.' said Malfurion. 'They, at least, have earned our trust. The Eye can wait.'

'I see.' said Maiev, before looking up. 'Shan'do, this is Prince Kael'thas, the ally I spoke of.'

Prince Kael'thas appeared, very tall with blonde hair. There was a desperation, a hunger about him that put Malfurion on edge. He nodded courteously. 'Greetings, great druid. I have spoken with the Lord Antonidas of Dalaran. He has agreed to allow you a place at the council. Unfortunately, we have a grave matter to attend to first. The undead are launching another offensive, and all our forces must be drawn back to repel it.'

'It grieves me, but cannot help you.' said Malfurion. 'We must go to rescue one of our leaders.'

'Wait,' said Maiev, 'allow me to remain Shan'do. I and my Watcher's will aid the Alliance while you search for Priestess Tyrande. I can ensure the Eye is not misused at the same time.'

Then Malfurion sensed a familiar presence. Looking up he saw Illidan approaching, alongside a force of naga. The night elves set their hands to weapons and readied themselves. The vile serpents came before them. Hatred could be seen between the two sides. Yet Malfurion noted that the naga did not regard the high elves with the same venom. Why not? Maiev had told him that the naga desired the night elves destroyed to play out a long vendetta. Yet these high elves were likely descendants of those who left Kalimdor long ago. They must have been from the same stock.

There was no time to consider it, for Illidan approached. 'Brother, I have heard of Tyrande's plight, and I intend to search for her. You can assist, or be swept aside.'

'Why would you help me?' asked Malfurion.

'Believe me, brother,' said Illidan, 'despite all our differences, you know that I would never lead Tyrande to harm. And you will be helping me. My naga will scour the river for her. Your night elves will keep the undead off our backs.'

'Very well.' said Malfurion.

'What?' said Maiev. 'After all he's done you would trust this traitor to-'

'Silence!' said Malfurion. 'We will settle that matter later! Let's go, brother.'

They had not gone far before a force of riders came into view behind them. They were clad in shining mail, and at their head was a brown bearded man of perhaps thirty. On his back was a hammer and he quickly overtook them. 'Our righteous might will always overcome the forces of darkness. We shall aid you in your quest.'

'And you are?' asked Malfurion.

'I am Magroth the Defender, and these are my men!' said Magroth. 'We are at your service.'

'Brother, these are Paladins of the Silver Hand.' said Illidan. 'The order was devastated by Arthas' purge during the Third War. But those that remain are stalwart champions of the living.

'We could not ask for a finer ally against the undead.'

'Very well,' said Malfurion, 'let us hurry now.'

'Wait,' said Illidan, 'I sense a large force of undead nearby. We must proceed with caution.' He looked to his naga. 'You, my servants, scout ahead along the river and we will follow with the night elves. Find Tyrande.'

'As you wish.' said a naga myrmidon.

As the night elves made their way along the river they kept to the trees. They soon saw the wisdom of this when they found the bridge leading to Pyrwood village. Though it had been cast down the undead had found a way to cross. The corpses of innumerable ghouls and skeletons had been thrown into the waves. At last they had formed a bridge. Now the undead were crossing it in great numbers.

As they rode along the river they saw in the distance vast tides of undead flowing over a bridge of bone. Gargoyles filled the skies, and frostwyrms came behind them. Their numbers were in the thousands and more were coming all the time. Malfurion stared in awe.

'These forces…' said Malfurion, 'I pray Maiev and Kael'thas may hold out against them.'

'More to the point,' said Illidan, 'they bar our path. So long as these armies continue to cross we will be unable to assist my other servants.'

Malfurion let the line about servants pass. 'We cannot afford to fight all of these.'

'Then allow my Paladins and I to fight them for you.' said Magroth. 'The Dreadlords will not find us easy prey. We will distract them long enough for you and your warriors to go to the lady's aid.'

Malfurion looked at the other paladins. He realized they found nothing wrong with this plan. Here was a force of men who were complete strangers. And they were offering to throw themselves against an army of immeasurable strength. Simply to save a woman they had never met.

'You understand that this will mean your death.' said Malfurion.

'All men die.' said Magroth. 'Not all die with honor.' He unsheathed his hammer. 'To arms my brethren! Slay these foul abominations to the last! FOR THE LIGHT!'

'FOR THE LIGHT!' cried his warriors.

And Magroth rushed from hiding, wielding his hammer. He and all his warriors rushed into the fray to strike the undead column. They cleaved into them, and the flash of the light was all around them. They destroyed undead wherever they found them. Before long they had cut fully through the undead lines and separated the two armies.

'Quickly!' said Illidan. 'While the undead lines are in chaos.'

'Illidan is right! Press forward Sentinels!' cried Malfurion.

Arrows were launched into one side of the undead ranks, slaying many. Bear formed druids tore through the enemy ranks. The giants swung trees around to shatter great lines of the enemy. The undead flyers above were met by hippogryphs and chimeras. From their backs, archers launched their missiles into the undead below. The undead army soon fell to pieces. Magroth was swinging his hammer around. Soon Illidan was writhed in flames as he tore through the enemy. His blades were a blur, cutting everything around them to shreds.

Malfurion raised his staff and reached out to the spirits of the land. Great vines arose from the ground to catch the front ranks of the undead army, immobilizing them. He tore at them with thorns. The Druids of the Claw unleashed a vortex of wind, sending many undead spinning into the air. Further down the line the undead drew back to assault. They pressed against the paladins and night elves.

Soon they were being overrun. Raising his staff Malfurion commanded the clouds to burst and they obeyed. Healing rain descended down upon the armies, restoring the strength of the warriors. Huntresses hurled their glaives, while footmen stabbed with their swords. Knights rode down enemy after enemy.

Even as they finished these, however, still more were arriving. The rain was slackening. A knight was pulled from his horse and torn to shreds. A footman and a huntress were surrounded and both fell. An abomination cleaved the arm from a giant, while a druid of the claw was cut up by skeletons. It was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

'Brother!' said Illidan. 'Our mission cannot wait! We must go!'

'You are right,' said Malfurion, 'warriors of the land, onwards! Quickly!'

As the night elves broke free of the fray to the other side of the battle, Magroth and his warriors made their stand. Surrounded and hemmed in from all sides they fought back to back. The light flashed again as they grew more distant. Magroth could be heard crying aloud to his men. He would soon be overrun.

Then there came a cry and new armies of humans rode in. They bore the symbol of a lion upon a blue standard. They crashed into the midsts of the enemy ranks, driving them before them.

Malfurion turned away, satisfied. 'It appears that this battle is only beginning.

'These paladins rush into combat without regard for the consequences.' mused Malfurion. 'I begin to wonder if their faith in this light is not a hindrance to them.'

'I know the feeling all too well.' muttered Illidan.

Malfurion had the distinct impression he had been insulted.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so here we are.

This chapter took a while for two reasons. First because by this time there is no conflict at all. The naga and night elves are not killing each other. Illidan is not destroying Northrend, and Maiev has no motive to lie to Malfurion. Even if she wasn't a bit different from canon anyway. The result of all this is that we have no plot for today's mission.

Second is because I was recently flamed by someone who will remain nameless. Ordinarily, I wouldn't care. But the key thing here is that this person would act friendly, and then get really condescending to me. Then fly off the handle repeatedly over a simple comment. Then when I would apologize they would act friendly again, before flying off the handle again. Eventually, I got sick of it and tried to politely suggest we stop PMing each other. Their response was to flame me even more.

It got me really out of sorts for awhile. Anyway, fuck them.

Fortunately, it is a part of the mission that the undead attack you while you try to take out the naga. So I figured I'd make a subplot about that if only to fill out the pages. Even so, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked.


	10. The Brothers Stormrage

**Chapter Ten: The Brothers Stormrage**

Hours later, Malfurion and Illidan rushed along the banks of the River Arevass. Together they worked to pick up Tyrande's trail. Moving quickly through the woods, their skills and senses started to work in unison. Their twin wills were bent on finding their beloved priestess before it was too late. Her panther had fled a long way, pursued by all manner of vile creatures and finally taken to the river. Now they were waiting for the naga to return with their findings.

Illidan stood on a ledge, looking down over the river below at the flowing waters. Turning to Malfurion he walked to his brother. 'Arthas said he last saw Tyrande being swept down this river. If she is alive, my naga will find her.'

'They had best return with good news, brother.' said Malfurion 'The very sight of them makes my stomach turn. Where did you ever find such loathsome creatures?'

'Believe me, brother.' said Illidan. 'You do not want to know.'

'They are risking their lives to save someone who has killed hundreds of their kind.' said Arthas. 'You might show them a little respect.' The death knight emerged from the shadows of the trees.

'Arthas,' said Illidan, 'where have you been?'

'Contacting my subjects within the nearby bastions. I have ordered all those loyal to me to leave immediately.' said Arthas. 'I give the rest of them into your hands.'

'Then they will all fall before us.' said Illidan.

Malfurion looked at the man before him carefully. A frown came over his face as he tried to comprehend what he had seen before. There was no mistaking it now. 'The spirits of this land hail you as one of their own, death knight. How is it that this has come to pass?'

The death knight looked up curiously. 'I have no idea what you speak of, druid.'

It was as if he had been born to it. Perhaps there was no deliberate design behind this at all. A possibility occurred to the Archdruid. 'I see.' said Malfurion. 'There are matters we should speak of. Perhaps later we could-'

At that moment a naga myrmidon came slithering up to them. 'Lord Illidan,' he said, 'we have found your missing priestess. She is hiding on an island along this river which has thus far gone untouched by the undead. However there are many undead nearby, they may discover her soon.

'You'd best hurry if you're to save her!'

Suddenly there was a feral roar and Illidan looked up. Malfurion came to his side and they saw in the distance a huge force of undead approaching them. 'An undead strike force! If they join up with the bastions in this region they will surely discover us.'

'Illidan,' said Malfurion, 'you must hold the undead here and prevent them from joining up with their forts. I will journey downriver and-'

'No brother.' said Illidan. 'The naga and I can reach her faster! I will go.'

'What you say is true,' said Malfurion, 'but I risk much by trusting you, Illidan.'

'I swear on my life that I will bring her back, my brother.' said Illidan.

'I… believe you.' said Malfurion. 'Ande'thoras-ethol, brother.'

Illidan and his naga plunged into the water and swam away. Even as they did so the undead came rushing out of the trees. Archers launched their arrows to strike down many as the huntresses rushed to meet them. Arthas mounted his skeletal steed and rode into the fray, hacking and slashing. As he did so an unholy energy seemed to overtake the night elves who attacked in a frenzy to drive the enemy back.

Malfurion moved forward and raised his staff. Vines reached up to tear apart an abomination and several ghouls. The trees nearby arose and attacked the undead assault from the flank. Dryads came and hurled their spears.

For a few vicious minutes, the fighting went on. Then, at last, the undead turned and withdrew many fewer in number. Arthas rode back to Malfurion. 'They fled. The Dreadlords must be running out of forces. They almost never withdraw their minions once engaged.'

'The undead have been routed for now.' said Malfurion. 'Yet I fear there will be more on the way.'

'Of course, there will.' said Arthas. 'Fortunately I've made arrangements for any further assaults to be delayed. In the meantime, to the south of here, there is an undead bastion. Many worshippers of the Burning Legion reside there.

'If you were to destroy it the undead would be greatly weakened in this area. It might well delay their next assault on Dalaran.'

Malfurion was not such a fool as to be taken in. 'You use me even as you fight alongside me, death knight. I know well that you merely wish to replace the Dreadlords with yourself.'

'Of course, I do.' said Arthas. 'I have no intention of destroying my Kingdom a second time. However, unlike the Dreadlords I have no intention of destroying all life.'

'So you say.' said Malfurion. 'Yet I am unsure I should risk my forces on such a venture simply for your benefit.'

'Then do it for the benefit of all the living creatures they will not be able to kill or corrupt.' said Arthas.

Malfurion did not like the idea of playing into his hands. Yet weakening the Dreadlords was to the benefit of all, not just Arthas. '…Very well, we shall do as you ask.' He looked at his druids. 'Come, my brethren, bring up the ballista. And uproot the ancient protectors and have them follow behind us.'

Calling his forces to him, Malfurion allowed Arthas to lead them south through the many trees. He sent scouts on ahead to scour the area for any sign of the undead. As they did they saw a fountain which buzzed with healing energy. Arthas looked at it strangely and smiled.

'Is something funny?' asked Malfurion.

'More strange really,' admitted Arthas. 'I saw a fountain of health like this one a little over a year ago. Things were very different then.'

'The world changes.' said Malfurion .'It is the one thing we can rely on. Ah, our scout returns. What news!'

'The undead have formidable defenses.' said the archer. 'It will take a great deal to break them.'

'Very well.' said Malfurion. 'Set down the ancient protectors here, and guard them well. The ballista will launch their projectile against their defenses. We will turn back any attempts to break them.'

'It will take some time for such a strategy to work, Archdruid.' said a druid.

'We will have to risk it.' said Malfurion. 'Our rearguard will alert us if we are needed.'

They crept through the trees and as they did so the once healthy green began to decay. Malfurion sensed they were drawing near to the undead and soon they came out to see the bastion. As the archer had said it was formidable, and many spirit towers were placed throughout it. This would be a difficult fight.

'We will launch an attack.' said Malfurion. 'Once we have gained their attention we will draw back to the ancient protectors. With luck, they will pursue us.'

The ballista launched their glaives. Several more volleys were launched before the undead reacted. Then they came charging at them. Yet the night elves were masters at woodcraft, even in these foreign lands. Malfurion drew his forces back into the woods.

When the undead began to falter, they launched another volley to drag them out. Farther and farther away from their bastion the undead were drawn. Then the ancient protectors sprang their trap. Huge chunks of earth smashed into their ranks as the night elves turned to engage their enemies in full.

'Here they come!' said Malfurion, summoning vines and trees to assail their enemy. 'Hold your ground, defenders of the wood!'

Out came a dreadlord who Malfurion sensed power from. The demon rushed forward, sending many night elves into a dark sleep. Then he saw Arthas coming toward him, blade in hand. 'Prince Arthas?!' said the dreadlord. 'How dare you stand against the Legion!'

'You won't be alive long enough to learn the truth.' said Arthas.

The two of them closed on each other. Then in a moment, the dreadlord had been cleaved into three pieces. With his death, the undead faltered and were destroyed.

'Press the attack!' said Malfurion. 'Destroy their bastion before reinforcements can arrive!'

The assault proved simple. The undead had sent most of their forces out to pursue them. Only the spirit towers and a few ghouls could oppose them. Malfurion observed with grim satisfaction as the bastion was destroyed.

Arthas observed with no expression at all. Furion looked at him carefully. 'You seem to hold the dreadlords in special hatred. Why?'

He shrugged. 'Professional pride, I suppose. When I was corrupted by the Lich King I was first in every charge and commanded the entire campaign. By my hand Lordaeron was defeated, the elves were humbled, and Dalaran broken. The Dreadlords did little to help. When Archimonde was, at last, summoned I was passed over for command in favor of Tichondrius.'

'And how did you come into the Legion's service to begin with?' asked Malfurion.

'Surely you could have learned this from Jaina.' said Arthas.

'We never had time to discuss the matter.' admitted Malfurion. 'The most that was said was that you went to Northrend and returned changed.'

'…I followed a demon there, looking for revenge.' said Arthas. 'I got it and this sword, at the cost of my soul.'

'I see.' said Malfurion. 'We had best return to camp. With the undead here vanquished, the demons may seek vengeance.'

'We part ways here.' said Arthas. 'I've got other business to attend to.'

'Then farewell.' said Malfurion. 'Will you be at the council?'

'Of course.' said Arthas. 'I'll see you there.'

* * *

As they made their way through the river Illidan reflected on their choices. The most obvious path to the undead would be to head west. They could launch a direct assault upon the fortifications there. However they were very sprawling, and it would be a hard battle.

Ordinarily, he would jump at the chance to annihilate the undead. However, Tyrande was his first priority. Thus he had dispatched the best of his lieutenants besides Vashj. Their goal was to find an alternate means of reaching her, while his forces gathered.

And here he came now. He bowed. 'Lord Illidan, we've discovered a dam blocking one of the river's tributaries. The dam is guarded by forest trolls, but the stream beyond might provide us a faster route to your friend.'

'It might well, Narsh.' said Illidan, considering his options. 'Yet to destroy it would break our truce with the forest trolls. No, we shall overcome the entire undead force ourselves. We need no detours.'

'As you wish.' said Narsh.

Illidan called to his forces and they made their way along the river. Soon Illidan sensed the blight of a bastion of the undead. He could sense few guards on this side, for they thought themselves secure on the river. They were wrong.

Illidan arose and raised his glaives. 'Forward my warriors! Turtles blast their spirit towers to ruins! Slaughter the dead!'

'For Lord Illidan!' cried the naga.

The naga fell upon the undead like a tsunami against a coastal village. Giant turtles spat rocks which smashed down the spirit towers. Snapdragons slew the gargoyles. Myrmidons hewed down abominations and used their nets to drag down frostwyrms. Sirens summoned shields to protect their warriors. And they raised great gusts to send their enemies spiraling into the air.

In minutes much of the northern side of the bastion had been laid to waste. Then came a new power, greater than the others. Illidan sensed in his hand something. It was a weapon with similar enchantment to Frostmourne, yet weaker, and cruder. Whoever wielded it rose into battle and carved down a myrmidon, before slaying a siren with a death coil.

Illidan leaped forward and met him in a flurry of blows. He quickly proved the lesser and was driven back. Yet even as he fell to one knee, he shoved Illidan back and unleashed a series of two-handed strokes. Illidan turned each one with ease.

'I don't know where you snakes came from, but I will not allow you to threaten our hold here!' said the death knight. 'For the Legion!'

Illidan slashed his blade, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Then he drove his glaive into the man's chest. 'Save your breath, fool.' he said. 'I will not be stopped by so pitiful a runeblade.'

Then he set the man on fire. His enemy screamed and was reduced to ash. Around Illidan this part of the bastion had been utterly destroyed. Yet across the shallows to the south, he could see yet more fortifications.

Narsh approached and saluted. 'Lord Illidan, the first of the undead encampments has been razed!'

'Excellent, send word to Vashj!' said Illidan. 'Tell her to provide reinforcements! We will now march south and crush the undead defenses while they are still reeling! None may stand against us and live!'

'Forward!' cried Narsh. 'Let none stand before the wrath of the naga!'

Once again they fell upon the undead and once again they triumphed. Yet even as the outer spirit towers and the other structures fell, many undead came to halt them. Their numbers were great, and Illidan found his forces held at bay.

'Lord Illidan, we have broken the outer defenses, but more are coming as we speak!' said Narsh. 'If we continue like this we will be overwhelmed!'

'Very well, Narsh.' said Illidan. 'Draw back our hand and let us await the coming of our reserves.'

The naga turned and fled. Their speed on the river allowed them to withdraw before the undead could gather to follow them. Illidan himself had trouble keeping up with them. Fortunately, he had always been an excellent swimmer.

For a few hours, they waited. Illidan did not like waiting. At every moment he was afraid that Tyrande would die. Yet he knew he could not seize the undead bastion with these forces. At the least, his presence might prevent the undead from looking for us.

Then, at last, came a large group of naga. The siren who led them came forward. 'Lord Illidan, we come on behalf of Lady Vashj. Command us, and we shall obey.'

'We attack at once!' said Illidan. 'None shall stand in our way!'

Once again they struck the undead, and this time they could not be stopped. Like a great flood, they spilled forth to overrun the undead in a wave of scales and tridents. Nothing could stop them! Dozens died by Illidan's hand as he carved them down around him.

Yet he found himself coming to blows with a demon, a dreadlord he guessed. And he sensed power from this one, greater than the death knight from before. For a moment the demon hunter was stalemated.

'So you are the leader of this paltry army.' said the dreadlord 'You've caused enough damage to my forces. Since that fool Bloodbane has failed me, now I will destroy you myself.'

Portals were opened above their heads and infernals descended upon them from above. The naga formation was disrupted, and their advance halted. A mass melee ensued as chaos overtook both lines.

'Your infernals will only delay the inevitable, demon.' said Illidan. 'I faced Tichondrius, and to him you are but a pale shadow and I have only grown stronger since.'

'You lie!' said the dreadlord. 'None have challenged Tichondrius and lived!'

Illidan focused inward and summoned forth the monster within. He felt himself growing larger, as wings emerged from his back, and a tail as well. Horns came up and he reached forward to grip the dreadlord by the throat.

'Your information is old indeed.' Illidan said.

Then he snapped the dreadlords neck. Letting the body fall, he unleashed a wave of power. It devastated the remaining undead and quenched the infernals. Resuming his form he found Narsh. 'Victory is nearly ours! Narsh, take our forces south and destroy the last remnants of the undead in this region! I will go to Tyrande and see to it that she escapes!'

'As you command, Lord Illidan.' said Narsh.

Illidan plunged into the river and swam across toward where he sensed Tyrande. She was there, he could sense her. Still alive! He had not been too late!

'Illidan!' said her beautiful voice 'What are you doing here?'

'Tyrande, you must believe me.' said Illidan. 'I've come to save you!'

'Save me?' said Tyrande.

Illidan raised a hand and summoned a portal. 'Hurry!' he said. 'This is our last chance!'

Tyrande obeyed and rushed through. Illidan followed behind her and they were out. He could hear running water nearby and feel his brother's presence. ''You… risked your life for me.' said Tyrande. 'I don't understand.'

'Whatever I may be-whatever I may become in this world-' said Illidan, 'know that I will always look out for you, Tyrande.'

'I knew you would not forsake me!'

And his brother arrived. Why was Furion getting all the credit again?

'I thought I'd lost you forever, my love.' said Malfurion. Oh, so this was one of those things where everyone pretended as if Malfurion did it. Typical really. 'If not for Illidan's aid, I may well have.'

Illidan was getting credit for his efforts? This was new. He felt he should say something to commemorate the occasion. 'We have had much strife between us, my brother. I have known only ages of hate for you. But, for my part, I wish it to end. From this day forward let there be peace between us.'

And he realized he meant it.

They made their way back to Malfurion's encampment, not really speaking. What happened now? Illidan knew that he must proceed with his plans, but suddenly those did not seem as important.

'You have done much good to the world since your release, Illidan.' said Malfurion. 'That can no longer be denied. And now you have saved the life of my love. For all this, I will let you go. Let there be no more bloodshed between us.'

'I agree.' said Illidan. 'Lordship over this world was never my aim… only power… only the magic.' What was he doing here? He had work to do. Preparations would have to be made on the other side. 'I've lingered here too long. I must go. Events are in motion and I must stand by to ensure the turning of the tide washes away all of our enemies.' He raised a hand and summoned a portal. He knew where he had to go. 'Farewell, brother- Tyrande. I doubt our paths will cross again. En'shu falah-nah.'

* * *

Thus Illidan Stormrage passed from the world of Azeroth to regions unknown. And as he left Malfurion felt a sense of loss. He wished things had been otherwise, that Illidan had not been consumed by his thirst for magic. He wished that the War of the Ancients had not happened. That Suramar and all those places which had been lost might exist again.

Yet they were gone. And perhaps it was better this way.

'Fools! Have you no sense of justice!'

And there was Maiev, rushing toward the waning portal alone. No one was with her, and yet she was rushing after it nonetheless. Was she mad? Did she intend to recapture Illidan alone?!

'Maiev, Illidan has atoned for his crimes!' said Tyrande. 'He was never a threat to-'

'You only say that because he rescued you!' snarled Maiev manically. 'It does not matter to you what he might do with the power which you have freely given into his hands!'

And she was gone through the portal in a moment.

'It's no use, Tyrande.' said Malfurion. 'She has become vengeance itself, bound forever to the hunt. I only pray that in her zeal she doesn't cause even more havoc than Illidan.' Actually, this was probably for the best. With Maiev gone the two highest ranking night elf leaders were himself and Tyrande. It would be a simple matter to fix the issues with the Watchers.

Now they just had to attend to the matter of the Eye.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this isn't the end of the fic. We may have run out of missions, but there is still story left to be told.

Illidan is really annoying to write as a perspective. See, because he is blind my choice is between describing nothing of a visual nature. Or giving him magic sight. The former is really difficult. The latter makes him less interesting.

Notice:

Change of plans. We'll pick up the story back in Triumph of the High Elves.


	11. The Reckoning

**Chapter 11: The Reckoning**

Ten thousand years before the Dark Portal opened, the Well of Eternity was destroyed.

It hurt. It hurt badly. With every passing moment, Maiev could feel its absence eating away at her. She knew that this had to happen. Of course, she knew that, yet it did not change the reality of the situation.

Maybe that was why she had chosen to look for Illidan. He'd disappeared after the Well of Eternity had been destroyed, and no one had seen anything of him. Maiev knew he above all others loved magic and wielding it. So it was likely he was suffering terribly from magical addiction. None should suffer alone.

Coming out into a glad near the top of Mount Hyjal she found him at last. He was kneeling down by a pool of water, running his hand through it. Moving forward she spoke: 'Illidan, there you are. I was concerned for you.'

'Your concern is noted, however unnecessary.' said Illidan, producing a vial. 'I have found a solution.'

'Solution?' asked Maiev. 'There is no solution but to endure it. Cenarius tells us-'

'Cenarius has told us many things.' said Illidan. 'Not all of them are true. For my part, I will not be his pawn.' He opened the vial and poured it into the pool.

Instantly the pool became to churn and glow and Maiev sensed it. Arcane magical dispersing within it. 'That… that is water from the Well of Eternity.'

'Of course, it was.' said Illidan. 'You did not think I would let our people's birthright die for the sake of Cenarius, did you? Using this pool, I will channel the energies of magic and create a new Well of Eternity!'

'You must not!' said Maiev. 'What was this war for if not to drive out arcane magic?!'

'To defeat the Legion.' said Illidan. 'That was my only purpose in siding with Cenarius. I will not allow my people to be consumed by magical addiction for the sake of his schemes. Now step aside, I have a ritual to perform.'

'Have you lost your mind?!' asked Maiev. 'Arcane magic is what caused all of this to begin with!'

'No, the choices our race made is what gave the Legion their opportunity.' said Illidan. 'Magic is neither good nor evil, and I will not see our race die for lack of it.'

'I will not allow this!' said Maiev, drawing her glaive. 'Step away, Illidan! The Druids will purify this pool and that will be the end of it!'

Illidan looked at her and laughed. 'Do you truly think you could stand against me?'

For a moment they stood there facing each other. Then Maiev leaped forward, and there was a surge of power. Maiev was struck in the face and fell backward, screaming. White-hot agony coursed through her face. She fled in horror and tearing, screaming the entire way.

* * *

Something was amiss. Malfurion could sense it, though he was not yet sure what it was. Ever since Illidan had disappeared things had been all too quiet. He did not like it. Tranquility was not a wholly natural phenomenon. Even less pleasant was the gnawing sensation of withdrawal.

For so long the Well of Eternity had imbued the night elves with strength. Even if it had been without their knowledge. Now that strength was gone, and without it, they felt… hollow.

Then he saw Maiev burst out of the trees and collapse before him. 'Shan'do Stormrage!'

He saw her face and recoiled. 'Maiev, what has happened to you?!'

'Illidan has lost his mind!' gasped Maiev. 'He is trying to recreate the Well of Eternity. I tried to stop him… tried…' She collapsed.

Malfurion looked to a huntress. 'Get her to a moonwell at once!' He looked to the Druids. 'This cannot be allowed! Too much destruction has been wrought to allow it to be for naught! You druids, come with me.' He spoke. 'Great spirits of the land, you must guide me to my brother!'

The spirits did guide them swift and sure through the lands. Higher and higher they climbed until at last, they came to a pool. There was Illidan, channeling magic. And even as they came there the gnawing hollow sensation was quenched. Their thirst for arcane magic was satiated.

Illidan stopped channeling and turned to face them. He recoiled in surprise. 'Brother, what brings you here?'

'What have you done?' asked Malfurion.

'Prevented the certain extinction of our race.' snapped Illidan. 'Even now you no doubt feel the agony of withdrawal passing from your mind.'

'You… betrayer!' roared Malfurion. 'You have doomed Azeroth once more! Take him into custody!'

'Do you truly believe you can match me, brother?' asked Illidan. 'My skill in battle is unsurpassed.'

'Cenarius will decide your fate.' said Malfurion, before motioning with a staff. The trees all around them came to life and made their way forward toward Illidan. 'Take him.'

Illidan smiled and raised his glaives. 'So… it's tree season then.'

He tore through the treants with flaming blades. He fell upon the Druids and killed two of them in moments. The others scattered and Malfurion soon found himself fighting with Illidan alone. Illidan's smile unnerved him as he struggled to hold his own. His staff was knocked from his hand, and he was thrown down.

Malfurion raised a hand and roots grew up to hold Illidan, yet these were burned away in moments. Illidan came forward toward him, blade in hand. Malfurion caught the hand and took on the form of a bear, smashing Illidan against the ground. For a moment they rolled there, tearing and grappling with one another. At last Malfurion threw him off. The other druids regained their senses. Together they unleashed the full power of the wild.

Vines gripped him, dragging Illidan down. Malfurion grasped his staff and struck Illidan across the face twice and he went limp. Then he looked around. Many treants had been destroyed, burnt to ashes. Several Druids were dead as well.

Illidan had gone mad with power. And that power glowed behind them. Malfurion made his way up to it and channeled his will against it. 'Begone from this world!'

Nothing. His command was resisted.

'Begone!' he cried. 'The Archdruid of the Forest Commands your banishment!' And he plunged his staff into the water.

Nothing happened. Malfurion let his shoulders slump. 'Take Illidan back to the village. Send word to Cenarius of what has happened, though I do not doubt he already knows.'

The people of the village looked better already. Many who had been sick were now healthy again, though it was small comfort. All that work for nothing.

Malfurion approached the healers. 'How is Maiev fairing?'

The healer did not look happy. 'The spell used on her was powerful. We… we were able to heal her injuries, however, the scars on her are terrible. She will carry them for the rest of her life.'

And then Cenarius arrived. The ancestor of the Centaurs rode into the woods accompanied by a great entourage. He looked at Malfurion with wary eyes. 'Malfurion, I sense that magic has been returned to the world. What has happened?'

'My brother… he used water from the Well of Eternity to create a new source of Arcane Magic.' said Malfurion. 'No doubt the withdrawal hit him harder than most. I believe he did so in the belief that it would save, s however… the cost… everything we worked for…'

'Fear not.' said Cenarius. 'The Emerald Dream has not been destroyed. I have seen to that. However, it will take much labor on our part to fix the damage your brother on this day has done.

'Bring me him.'

Illidan was dragged before Cenarius in chains. His blind eyes flared with hatred as he looked at the guardian of the night elves.

'Well, Cenarius.' asked Illidan in defiance. 'Have you more empty words?'

'Illidan Stormrage, by restoring the Well of Eternity in your selfish quest for power you have opened these realms to arcane magic!' roared Cenarius. 'Because of you the rise of the Emerald Dream may be delayed by tens of thousands of years!

'Do you have any words to say in your defense?'

'Everything I did I did for my people.' snarled Illidan. 'You, Cenarius may claim to care for the night elves, yet my blind eyes see what others cannot. With one hand you would use them to destroy your enemies, and with your left, you would doom them to a slow death.

'I have no regrets. And history will know me a savior, and you my persecutor.'

He was right. There had been many among the night elves who had expressed doubt. There was even anger regarding Cenarius and the loss of the Well of Eternity. If Illidan was killed here he might become a martyr to them. Cenarius saw this, Malfurion could see, and became even angrier.

'Death is too small a punishment for one such as you!' he roared. 'Druids of the Claw, take him into the depths of the earth and let him reside there in chains! Imprisoned until the day the Emerald Dream rises again!

'Maiev Shadowsong, you have suffered gravely by his hand. Will you and your watchers take charge of ensuring that he and his ilk do not infest these woodlands again.'

Malfurion turned and realized Maiev was here. Her face was covered by a hood, hiding what had happened to her. Her bearing was hopeless, however. 'I will.'

When Illidan had been dragged away, Cenarius approached him. 'Malfurion, because of Illidan, corruption is spreading through the Emerald Dream. You and most of the Druids must enter that place and aid me in fighting against it.'

'As you wish.' said Malfurion.

'I fear it may be a battle long in the waging.' said Cenarius. 'You should say your farewells before you leave. I will watch over these lands in your absence.'

Thus Illidan had been given his long imprisonment and three fates were decided that day.

* * *

That had been long ago. Now Maiev wondered if she had made a mistake by coming here. She knew it was too late to go back, though.

The portal had long since closed behind her. Now she walked in this strange realm of floating rocks and vast chasms leading down into the void. The very air itself stunk with the scent of unholy magic. No wonder Illidan had come here.

Could she defeat him alone?

She'd tried to convince the others to follow her, but they hadn't listened. None of them had listened. She'd followed behind, and found Illidan being allowed to flee. She had no idea what his intentions with the Eye of Sageras were, or what he meant to do with it. However, she knew she could not allow him to use it.

Her armor made her sweat in the blazing heat as she stumbled through the wastes. The burning tracks of Illidan were leading her into a series of craggy hills, and she kept her glaives close. Was he aware of her? If he was then he would likely try to ambush her. If not she might take him unawares.

The trail led her onwards through the lifeless land until at last, they came to the edge of a sheer cliff. There a shrine stood looking a place looking out. The twisting nether. It was every bit as corrupt and nightmarish a place as she had been taught to believe.

The shrine itself was simple. It was a statue of Sageras, his blade upraised. And though it was only stone it was nightmarish to behold. Worse than any live demon she had ever faced. And standing beneath it was Illidan.

His back was to her, however as she approached he turned round to face her.

'This will be our battleground, little warden.' said Illidan. 'Now I will spill your blood.'

'Illidan Stormrage,' said Maiev, 'for corrupting the very lifeforce of Azeroth itself. For preventing the rise of the Emerald Dream, I hereby sentence you to death.'

'You have no authority here, Warden Shadowsong.' said Illidan. 'And even my brother has abandoned you.'

'I will execute you myself.' said Maiev.

For a moment they stood there, facing each other down, their glaives in hand. A stone rolled down one of the nearby hills, and it seemed as loud as thunder as it hit the bottom. Then they surged forward at one another.

Glaive on glaive they fought, clashing again and again. Maiev found herself driven back, but unleashed a fan of knives. Illidan leaped over them and her and struck downwards, striking her helm hard. Maiev reeled backward, hitting the feet of the statue and her helm fell from her head.

She saw herself in her blade. Her face was scarred and burned, ruined by a spell cast long ago. A spell cast by Illidan. No one had ever wanted to be around after that day. Who could ever marry one who appeared like she did? She'd thrown herself into her duty and worn that helm to dim the pain. Already she could feel the pain of it returning to her, and agony surged through her as she forced herself up.

Illidan was coming at her. She ducked under a swipe meant to behead her and slashed at him. Yet Illidan twisted away and roundhouse kicked her out of the shrine to land in the dust. As he rushed at her she threw a knife, yet he reflected it with one glaive.

She ran to meet him. Yet even as she did flames burst up around Illidan, surrounding him in an inferno which burned her. The pain from her old wounds was agonizing, and she lost focus. Her glaive was knocked from her hand and Illidan ran her through.

Raising her skyward on the blade, Maiev gasped in pain. Blood spilled from her mouth as she struggled to reach her knives.

'Farewell, Warden Shadowsong.' said Illidan. 'You were a fool to pursue me alone.'

He threw her aside with his blade and Maiev fell down into the crags. There was a sudden impact and she felt something within her snap as she rolled down to the bottom of the gorge. Struggling to her feet, she tried to limp forward, but collapsed to one knee again. Above her she could see Illidan looking down.

He smiled, then turned away.

'Damn you, betrayer!' she screamed. 'Come down! Come down or I… I will find you!'

She forced herself to limp forward. Every step was absolute agony and she felt blood seeping out of her even as she kept pressure on the wound. The world around her blurred and shifted around her, and she found herself struggling to stay on her feet.

Collapsing to her knees she realized the truth. 'I… I am… dying…' Yet she pushed herself up and staggered onward out of the crags. 'No! This cannot be… I am a Watcher of Cenarius! I am justice incarnate! I am the vengeance of all those who have suffered because of that beast's mad lust for power! It… cannot… end… here…'

Her legs failed her and she gazed up skyward before she saw only white.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so here we are. I know I said that last chapter was supposed to be the last, but I felt I couldn't in good conscience leave Maiev like that. Problem was that Maiev's scene was too short to make a chapter. So instead I decided to add a flashback or two elaborating on Maiev's backstory.

Maiev was clearly familiar enough with Suramar to know it by sight thousands of years later. So she must have lived during the War of the Ancients. Which means she could have easily known Illidan before his imprisonment.

Finally, I am taking some liberties with what the Emerald Dream is. This is going a bit AU in more ways than one.


End file.
